Something Real
by SpikeBlack79
Summary: Bella's finally engaged to Edward, so why is she still drawn to Jacob Black? Takes place after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with Bella, Edward and company. Story is told from Bella POV. Takes place after New Moon but before Eclipse. Definite AU. The Volturi are not a part of this equation. Edward just decided to come home after Alice's vision of the cliff diving proved to be false.

Something Real

I rode silently in the car beside Edward fighting the fatigue that threatened to set in behind my eyelids. He was driving me home from the Cullen homestead back to my more humble accommodations with Charlie. Planning this wedding with Alice was only in the beginning stages and already starting to take its toll on me. Instead of being excited about my engagement and upcoming marriage, I found myself wishing it could be over. I am definitely not the kind of girl who worried about seating arrangements and fussed over bridesmaids' dresses, so all this preparation seemed far too elaborate for me. I spared a glance at Edward, and instantly felt my heart accelerate. I couldn't help but wonder if he would affect me so profoundly for the rest of my existence. I studied his chiseled profile taking in his perfect alabaster skin and full pouty lips. I couldn't see his eyes in the darkness, but when I closed my own I could picture them. Clear amber pools that looked like liquid fire and sparkled when he was amused. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. It was getting harder and harder to fight my attraction to him. Because of my delicate human condition, he could only get so close before he inevitably pulled away. I wanted nothing more than to be changed, to become a vampire, but Edward was insisting that we wait. It would be at least after the wedding before he would even consider it. Of course all that meant to me was that I had to remain frustrated. I let out an audible sigh and Edward looked at me with worry temporarily marring his perfect face.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love", he said looking at me with concern.

I faked a smile. "I'm just tired", I lied, glad for once that my thoughts were shielded from him. "This wedding planning stuff is overwhelming."

His face relaxed again, and I knew that I had been able to avoid giving myself away. I felt like I had to walk on eggshells lately with Edward. I didn't want to admit this, but I was afraid that any little thing might make him leave again. Despite his constant reassurance to the contrary, his prior abandonment had left me permanently scared of a repeat performance. My mind flashed briefly to the time when he was gone, and for a moment, the pain felt fresh. It had literally felt like I was a mere animated corpse in his absence. If it hadn't been for Jake….I stopped that train of thought right there swallowing another lump that formed in my throat for an entirely different reason.

Jacob Black had been my best friend since, well forever. We had been constant playmates as little kids, but we had lost touch after I moved to Arizona. When I came back to Forks, we had easily rekindled that kinship from so long ago. I didn't see Jake very much, but after Edward left, he was like my lifeboat in a storm tossed sea. I was so lost, but he helped me to find a piece of myself that hadn't been completely broken. On some level, I was aware that he had developed feelings for me, but I just wanted to keep him. I needed to hold on to the sunshine that he brought to my otherwise dark days. Jake was familiar and dependable and then in a blink, everything changed. Yep, my best friend was a werewolf. So along with the easy smiles and jokes I had come to love, I was now caught in a maelstrom of intense emotions. Jake was still Jake, but with an undercurrent that hummed beneath every conversation we had or glance we shared. He was not as secretive as Edward had been, but there was still a lot about the pack I didn't know. Things had really come to a head when Edward returned. Jacob declared his feelings and I was forced to choose. I had chosen Edward and Jake had been heartbroken. We hadn't had any contact for about three weeks. I missed him like crazy, but I wasn't sure he even wanted to see me. I would never admit this to Edward, but I kind of missed the physical closeness I shared with Jake. Where I was nearly starved for Edward's physical attention, Jake very generously shared his personal space. Often with me having to pull away to keep from taking our relationship into even more ambiguous territory.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed the remainder of the drive and looked around to see my familiar front yard. Edward switched off the car and walked me to the door. The light was still on in the living room so I knew that Charlie was waiting up. With his supernatural senses, I knew that Edward could already tell. His steps faltered at the door and I felt a fleeting amusement that a vampire was afraid of my dad.

"Are you sure you are okay," he asked tilting my chin up towards his to stare into my eyes. "Perfect," I sighed , standing on tiptoe for a kiss. He returned my embrace and I deepened the kiss eagerly. I could feel my pulse gallop and I pressed myself closer to him. As was his custom, he pulled away, turning his head to avoid my mouth. I put my palms on his chest and counted to ten. I had gone most of my life without any male attention at all, but since turning eighteen, I was like a walking hormone bomb. "I should go inside before Charlie comes out here looking for me," I said regretfully turning away from him. "Leave your window open," he said "and I'll be back as soon as I think Charlie's asleep." I nodded and turned my key in the lock. When I looked up to wave goodbye for now, Edward was gone.

I said hello and goodnight to Charlie and quickly ran upstairs to get ready for bed. He had taken to lecturing me about the time I was spending with Edward at the cost of ignoring all the friendships I had rekindled in his absence. He was pretty transparent though. The only thing that bothered him is the lack of time I spent with Jake nowadays. Charlie and Jake's dad, Billy, were the best of friends and I think they held out hope that they could play matchmaker. I reached my room and quickly stripped out of my jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Finding some black satin tap pants and matching button down shirt, I dressed for bed and slid between the covers. I reached over to my nightstand to turn off the lamp and I familiar scrawl caught my attention. There was an envelope addressed to me in Jake's handwriting. I sat up in bed and opened it as a million butterflies took flight in my abdomen.

_Hey Bells, I'm sorry that I haven't called or been around. I needed some time to think about things. You know how I feel about you and how much it hurt me to have you choose to be with him after what he did to you. I wish things were different, but I love you too much not to have you in my life at all. I heard you are getting married, and I'm trying to be okay with that. For now, I'm staying away until things aren't so fresh anymore. I thought of leaving town, but I promised never to leave you. See Bells, some men can keep their promises. Maybe when you are ready, you can find me. You know where I'll be._

_Miss you madly,_

_Jake_

I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I was torn between several emotions. Relief that I hadn't lost Jake forever. Shame that I had been so selfish and caused him so much pain. And something else that I could not name that tugged at my belly and sent the butterflies into hyper drive. I was too tired to puzzle it out tonight. I placed Jake's letter carefully in the top drawer of my nightstand. Something told me that Edward wouldn't understand and I didn't want to upset him. I turned out the light and laid in the darkness. I tried to wait up for Edward, but I was asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I just make them do my bidding. This chapter is mostly from Edward's POV.

I climbed silently through the open window and listened carefully to my surroundings. I could hear Charlie snoring from the next room, no heightened vampire senses required, so I knew I had waited long enough. I expected to find Bella reading, as per usual, but her even breathing and steady heartbeat told me that she was sound asleep. I sat in the chair by the window and just observed her for a moment. Her skin was slightly paler than usual and her eyes held a faint shadow underneath. I would have to scold Alice about this excessive planning. A pre wedding nervous breakdown wouldn't do anyone any good. Satisfied that she was resting peacefully, I leaned back and settled in for the night. I really could have left and gone home, she would never know that I was here after all, but I was hesitant to leave her side. Lately, I could sense a distance. It would be imperceptible to any ordinary person, but a hundred plus years of dealing with women does teach you something. I could feel that a part of her was no longer mine. I could read her father's thoughts easily enough, and I knew that she had been devastated by my leaving. I could hardly stand to be inundated with image after image from Charlie's brain of Bella crying. Bella barely eating and sleeping. Bella walking through school and life as if in a fog. I had sincerely thought that I was doing the best thing for her by leaving, but seeing the result made me want to kick myself for ever making that assumption.

In addition to Charlie's thoughts about Bella's depression, I also had to put up with the images of a happier Bella. A Bella that looked happy and vital and whose eyes shone with a secret spark that I had never seen. I didn't have to wonder about the change in her demeanor. It was clearly pasted across her father's brain. Jacob Black. Charlie had been thinking lately that he was a much better choice for Bella than I. He would never say it, of course, but he didn't have to. Every disapproving glare told me that I would never be good enough for his daughter. I didn't have to be telepathic get that message loud and clear. I was certain that I could offer Bella a better life than Jacob Black ever could. My time on earth had allowed me to amass a small fortune and several properties in exclusive locations. I could give her anything she wanted and some things that she didn't know she wanted yet. I was a fool to ever leave her side and I would spend a literal eternity atoning for that sin.

Maybe I was reading too much into the situation. Bella and I had not fought since I had returned. She seemed agreeable to waiting for her transformation until after we were wed. She was even agreeable to the physical distance we had to keep from one another. I didn't want to risk losing control now, with happiness so close to being ours. Besides, I was a little old fashioned and wanted the chance to deflower my virgin bride on our wedding night. Just the thought of being with her that way made me tighten my grip on the armchair to reign in my desire. Not only did she smell more delicious to me than any human ever had, she was more passionate and responsive than any female I had ever been with. The combination of those two things together was almost enough to bring me to my knees. I took an unnecessary breath and exhaled slowly. There would be time for all of those things, but we had to get to the wedding day first.

Bella suddenly shifted in her sleep and I raised my eyes to the bed. She was making soft noises and I moved stealthily to her side. I had heard Charlie's thoughts about the horrible nightmares she had suffered because of me, and I was prepared to comfort her if that was happening now. I knelt at her bedside, cursing myself once again for causing this beautiful creature any semblance of pain. She kicked the covers off suddenly, and I took in her attire with raised eyebrows. Black satin was certainly a departure from the tees and tanks she usually wore, but the contrast with her pale skin was stunning. For a second, it was though she had the power to dazzle me. She mewled softly and stretched her arms above her head. Just a sliver of taut stomach was exposed and the sight was mouthwatering.

"Hmmmm," she moaned suddenly, "so hot." Her legs seemed to move of their own accord and her hips lifted slightly. I was thoroughly confused. I thought she was having a bad dream, but everything I could see and smell told me that it was quite the contrary. The window was still open and it was relatively cool. The temperature in her room was comfortable…..

"You make me so hot," she moaned softly in a husky tone usually reserved for the girls in the movies that Emmett hid under his bed. Understanding finally dawned and my jaw dropped. My constantly blushing, extremely virginal bride to be was having what seemed to be a very graphic sex dream right in front of me. Her hands gripped the sheets above her head and her back arched slightly. I could see perfectly in the darkness that her nipples had hardened under her top. A fresh wave of her arousal assaulted my nostrils and I was paralyzed. My old world sensibilities told me this was not proper, but I couldn't make myself move away. I watched as her hips rose rhythmically to meet some unseen partner in a dance as old as time. Her little mewls of pleasure were constant now and her grip on the sheets tightened further.

"Oh, yes! Please, more!" she exclaimed softly. The smell of her arousal permeated the entire room and I forced my body to stay still. I clenched my jaw tightly. Keep control. Keep control. Don't hurt the girl. Don't hurt her. Control. Control. Controlcontrolcontrol became a chant in my head.

"Touch me, Jake," she whispered and exhaled in a slow breathy sigh. NO FUCKING WAY! She was dreaming about fucking Jacob Black? My mind whirled with the possible implications. What exactly had happened while I was gone? I shook my head to clear it. No, she was still pure. I could tell. Although her current wanton performance showed me that she had some serious desire built up for the wolf. My eyes narrowed. Was she falling for him? I couldn't allow that to happen. She was meant for me wasn't she? Alice had seen it. My desire was forgotten and I reached down to gently shake Bella to wake her. I knew she couldn't control her dreams, but I didn't want her subconscious mind giving her conscious mind any ideas. I arranged my face into a perfect mask as I could sense her awakening.

Her eyes fluttered open and she licked her dry lips. "Edward", she mumbled, sitting up in bed and pushing her damp locks from her forehead. "You came. What time is it?" She took in the state of herself and her bed "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare", I lied evenly, pulling her to my chest. Rubbing what I hoped to be soothing circles on her back. "Did I?" she asked, confused. "I don't remember it." She pulled back slightly and excused herself to the bathroom for a human moment. I smiled tightly at her and busied myself with straightening her sheets as she stumbled to the hall. I was trying to keep my composure, but I could feel my emotions boiling just beneath my serene exterior. Something had to be done about this. I couldn't lose her now.

Bella POV

I closed the door to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face to clear the fog of sleep. I felt inexplicably shaky and my skin felt flushed and hot. Edward said I had been having a nightmare, but this seemed different. My whole body hummed with anticipation and I could feel my heart racing. I closed the lid of the toilet and sat down with my head in my hands to calm myself. Mentally I retraced my steps trying to remember what had me so obviously shaken. Edward had driven me home from a wedding planning session with Alice. I said goodnight to Charlie and came upstairs to change for bed. There was a letter from Jake. As his name crossed my thoughts, my mind filled with images from my dream. Bare skin. Low voices whispering heated commands. Satin sheets. Hot hands expertly stroking me to unspeakable heights of pleasure. Eyes holding mine with love and intensity. Heat and desire.

My eyes flew open and I gasped out loud. I felt a clench of unfulfilled need low in my belly and I wondered what exactly Edward had observed. I knew that I sometimes talked in my sleep and I prayed that I had been ambiguous this time. I walked out to my room and found Edward sitting in the armchair. He had straightened my sheets and I smiled at him gratefully. I studied his expression carefully. He seemed perfectly normal. I patted the space beside me and he was there in an instant.

"Was I screaming?" I asked. "Charlie says there used to be screaming." "No", he answered carefully, "you were just moaning and moving around. I had to wake you. I didn't want you to suffer." He kissed my forehead softly and I swallowed hard. Suffering was the last thing I had been doing.

"Th-thanks", I stuttered shutting my eyes against the images in my mind, "I'm so lucky that you were here".

"Anytime, my love. It's my fault that you are having such a terrible time sleeping." At his words I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what I had actually been dreaming about. I kissed him along his jaw line. "Shhh, none of that", I said. "We're moving forward remember?" I turned to face him and found him staring at me imploringly. "Bella", he started, his tone serious, "do you think we could elope?" "Elope," I parroted, completely caught off guard. "Edward, where is this coming from? Alice would kill you for cheating her out of planning the wedding of the century. And Charlie would kill me for not letting him walk me down the aisle." I shook my head. "As much as I love the idea of running away without all the hoopla, we just can't"

He looked down at his hands and sighed then back up at my face. "You are right. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get impatient at the idea of waiting so long." He stood up suddenly and moved toward the window. "Where are you going"? I whispered softly. Tears began brimming behind my eyes and I cursed myself inwardly for having this reaction. He turned back and brushed his lips against my cheek in reassurance. "I'm going to hunt", he replied. "We have been spending so much time together that I haven't fed as regularly as I should." I nodded understandingly. It was important that he stay fed to keep from losing control around me. "Will I see you tomorrow"? I asked, hating myself for sounding so needy. "I'll be here as soon as Charlie leaves for work. Sleep well, my love". With that, he was gone into the night.

I settled back into the covers, but sleep couldn't have been further from me. Every time I closed my eyes, flashes from my dream assaulted me. I sighed clenching my thighs together involuntarily. I was never going to get any sleep like this. I felt restless and hot and unsatisfied. I ran my hand across my stomach and moaned a little at the pleasurable feeling of being touched, even if it was by my own hand. I had little experience with this, so I moved my hand experimentally, my desire flaming almost instantly. I imagined Edward's face. His kisses. What I hoped his touches and caresses would feel like against my bare skin. It was arousing, but I was still right on the edge. Unbidden, an image from my dream popped into my mind's eye. Jacob was peppering my throat with open mouthed kisses, his unusually high temperature making my skin heat up deliciously. He grabbed both my hands with one of his own held them above my head. My back arched up, pushing my breasts into his waiting mouth. He sucked, licked and teased until I was almost sobbing with need, and then he let his fingers trail slowly down my abdomen to the wetness below. It was then that he looked up into my face and I caught his eyes with my own. I felt my body explode with pleasure and it felt like fire streamed through my veins. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open with a silent scream as I rode out wave after wave of bliss. I fell asleep wondering why it was Jake's face and not Edward's that had inspired my very first orgasm.

Edward POV

I stood looking up at her window for the longest time after that. I had never gone hunting of course. I just needed to get out of there. I felt like I was barely holding my composure and I would never risk hurting my Bella. I had only wanted to stay until I knew she was sleeping again, but after about fifteen minutes it became clear that she was not going to be sleeping anytime soon. I heard her thumping heart and soft cries as clearly as if she were standing beside me. I was torn between being so unbearably aroused by the noises she was producing and wanting to run away. I was no fool. I knew that her dream about Jake had inspired her desire, and as I turned to walk away I wondered if she was seeing my face or his.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I'm tinkering with the story. Please read and review!!! My muse will thank you.

Bella POV

I felt the sun before my eyes opened. Forks was one of the cloudiest, rainiest places in the continental United States. The sun shining was considered a monumental occasion. I stretched languidly and looked at the clock. It was almost 10. Charlie would have left for his shift at 7, but the sunshine would have prevented Edward from coming here at all. The neighbors were hardly ready to take in my fiancé's dazzling sunshine appearance. Fiancé. That word sounded strange even in my head. I couldn't believe that at only 18, I was getting married in just a few short months. I threw back the covers on the bed and got out of bed. I looked down at my satin PJ's and remembered the reason why I felt so boneless and relaxed this morning. I blushed furiously as I remembered it all. My x-rated dream starring my very best friend. Edward's late night visit and hasty exit. And then, my um taking matters into my own hands. I looked in the mirror over my bureau. I looked at my reflection critically and decided that releasing sexual tension agreed with me. My eyes still held some shadow, but it was definitely improving. I gathered some things for the shower and took off towards the bathroom.

While I was showering, I convinced myself that last night's dream hadn't been a big deal. People dream about sex all the time. _Not with their hot best friend, they don't_, a voice sing-songed in my head. I wasn't attracted to Jake that way, was I? I got out of the shower; blow dried my hair and dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved tee. Feeling adventurous, I dug out the makeup bag Alice had given me. I managed to add some concealer to the remaining circles under my eyes and eyeliner and gloss. Satisfied with my appearance, I went downstairs to the kitchen to find some breakfast. I rounded the corner and stopped. Sitting on the table was a basket with a drawing of a sunflower propped up against the side. I walked to the table smiling to myself. Edward must have been here earlier and didn't want to wake me. I admired the picture briefly before putting it on the refrigerator. I opened the lid on the basket and the delicious smell of strawberry muffins wafted up towards my nose. My stomach growled as if on cue. I looked at the lid and noticed an envelope taped there. Grabbing one of the huge muffins, I carefully removed the sheet of paper and sat down at the table.

_Dear Bells,_

_I know that I said I would stay away until you came to me, but I wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you. Emily made the muffins. She remembered how much you liked them when you used to visit. I drew the flower for you. I wanted to get you a real one, but I guess you can't find many sunflowers in the rainiest place on Earth. (ha, ha, ha) Seriously Bella, I miss you so much. I know you are with Edward. I know you love him. But I know you love me too. I know you want him to change you. You will be his forever. Can you be mine for just a little while? I miss the sound of your heartbeat. I love you. Not just as my best friend, but as the person I would treasure forever if given the opportunity. Before he condemns you to an eternity of cloudy days, come and play in the sun. Please? I will be counting the days until I hear from you._

Forever,

Jake

A tear dropped to the paper, smearing the ink and I wiped my eyes. Jake and I had spoken about his feelings and my feelings, but to see it spelled out on paper in such a way touched something in me. I felt a gnawing in my chest and I found it hard to breathe. It hadn't been this bad since Edward left. Wasn't I supposed to be happy now? Edward was back. We were planning our wedding. Like Jacob's note said, I would be Edward's forever. Why didn't that thought fill me with joy? I dropped my head to my hands. Between my dream last night and this note this morning, I needed to see Jake. Just to see if I'm making the right decision. I made up my mind to go to LaPush that very instant. Then the phone rang. I looked at it warily before answering.

"Hello," I spoke into the receiver.

"Hi, Bella!" came Alice's musical reply. I groaned inwardly. How could I have forgotten about Alice? As soon as I made up my mind to go see Jake, it would have triggered some kind of vision, or lack of vision, on her end. "Hi, Alice," I said sighing, "What's up?"

"That's what I was calling to ask you. Your future disappeared after the next fifteen minutes. So either you are in mortal danger, or you're going to see Jacob Black." Oh crap!! Did that mean that Edward already knew my plans? "Where are you Alice?" I asked. "Oh, I caught a red eye to Paris last night after our planning session. I'm still on the hunt for your dream wedding dress. You are going to die when you see what I've chosen so far!" I closed my eyes in relief.

"Listen Alice," I said hesitantly. "Did you tell Edward about my disappearing future?"

"Nooo," she replied slowly, dragging out the word. "Should I have?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I took a breath to calm myself before continuing. "No," I said in a more controlled voice. "Don't tell him."

"Bella, he's not going to be happy if he feels your safety has been compromised," Alice started disapprovingly.

"It's not going to be," I interrupted. "The pack took care of me the whole time you guys were gone. I knew Jake especially would never allow me to be harmed, but I left that distinction out.

She was silent for a moment. "Make sure you use lavender shampoo and body wash," she said suddenly.

"What?" I questioned, completely caught off guard by her last statement.

"It covers the scent the best," she said softly. "Bella, make sure you know what you are doing. I love you whether you marry my brother and become like us or not. I'm not coming home for a few days so you don't have to worry about him hearing my thoughts. Your secret is safe with me."

"I love you too, Alice. Keep looking for that dress. It will be kind of hard to get married without one. Thanks for being such a great friend."

"Ok Bella. Call me the instant you need anything," she said sounding almost melancholy.

"I will. Talk to you soon, goodbye." I replaced the receiver and exhaled. I got my new red jacket out of the hall closet, left a note for Charlie and flew out the door to my truck.

It was sunny but cool and I felt glad for the extra layer of clothing. I felt my mood lightening as I started the drive to LaPush. Despite all the confusion, Jake really was a great guy and I was lucky to have him as a friend. I just had to be sure that I wasn't missing something. I was lost in my thoughts for the rest of the drive and before I knew it, I was turning into the Blacks' driveway. Billy was sitting on the porch and I waved to him as I got out of the truck.

"Jake is out in his workshop Bella." I called my thanks to Billy and dashed around the corner to the place where I had spent so many afternoons. The door was closed and I hesitated. Should I knock? I was contemplating this when the door swung open and I was met with Jake's smiling face. "Bells!!" he exclaimed, sweeping me off my feet for a huge hug. I breathed in the scent that was pure Jacob. Woodsy and spicy. Familiar. It was like coming home. He placed me back on my feet and grabbed my shoulders as if I might disappear. His dark eyes were glittering with excitement. "I didn't know if you would come."

"Oh Jake," I said launching myself into his arms for another hug. "How could I stay away from my best friend?" My words seemed to remind him of something and it quelled some of the spark in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "How goes the wedding planning, Bells?" "Edward's sister, Alice, is doing most of it. I just have to be there to say 'I do' when the time comes I guess." He turned back to his tools and I could see the rigid lines of his posture. I hadn't come all this way for us to have awkward conversation. "But enough about me, how's pack life going?" That seemed to do the trick. He launched into tales of Quil, Embry and the rest of the wolves that sent me into hysterical laughter. Two hours had flown by before we knew it, and my stomach growled on cue.

"Hungry, Bells?" he questioned wiping his greasy hands on a rag lying on the table. "Let's go back to the house and rustle up some grub." I smiled at the cowboy talk and followed him back to the house. Billy was parked in front of the television and barely glanced at us as we barreled through to the kitchen. Jake opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents. There was stuff for sandwiches and some fruit. I shrugged off my jacket and draped it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "I'll make us some sandwiches, Jake. You can go get cleaned up." He looked down at his greasy shirt. "Good idea. I'll go shower and be right back." He stared at me intently for a long moment. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" "I won't." I promised, and he was off in a flash.

I could hear the water running in the bathroom and I turned to the counter to assemble the sandwiches. I also washed and cut up some of the strawberries that I saw on the shelves. I walked to the edge of the living room and asked Billy if there was a picnic basket around. He directed me to one and went straight back to the television. I packed all the sandwiches away along with the fruit and some sodas. Just as I was sitting the basket back down on the table, the bathroom door opened. Jake emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He had a towel slug low on his hips and his chest and hair glistened with water droplets. My mouth was suddenly dry as cotton and my cheeks burned as I remembered my dream for the millionth time. I spun away from the awe inspiring image and forced myself to count to ten. My skin felt tingly again and I could feel those butterflies take flight once more. When I looked up, Jake was looking at me curiously. "Are you okay, Bells? You look a little queasy." "I'm fine, "I said a little too brightly and I winced at the shrill sound of my voice. "I made us a picnic basket. You said something about sunshine?"

"Sure thing," he replied looking at me doubtfully. He didn't say anything further, but picked up the basket and called goodbye to Billy. Billy mumbled that he would be going fishing later and not to hold dinner for him. Jake motioned for me to grab the blanket off the back of the sofa and we were off.

We walked in companionable silence to the beach and I took a sidelong glance at Jake. He had changed into a black short sleeved tee and jeans. I noticed instantly that except for my red jacket, we were dressed exactly the same. I wondered if that was by design or just a product of how in tune we were with each other. The shirt clung to his muscles enticingly and my heart sputtered as they flexed with the load he was carrying. Had Jake always been this hot? Was I that heartbroken over Edward that I had missed it? He stopped and gestured to spot on the beach. I rolled out the blanket and he sat the basket down. We unpacked our picnic lunch and dug in.

"Thanks for the picture of my flower," I said shyly, not looking up from my sandwich. I could feel his eyes on me. "You're welcome Bella," he replied, "but you must know that flowers cannot hold a candle to the way you look today. Engagement certainly agrees with you." I almost choked on my food. I eyed him suspiciously for any trace of sarcasm, but found none. He noticed my expression and sighed, putting his sandwich down and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Look," he said, dark eyes bearing down on me, "I know you love Edward. You have made that abundantly clear. I'm not here to dance around the inevitable. I'm here to have your company while you are still able to see me."

What was he talking about? Why wouldn't I be able to see him? He noticed my incredulous expression and continued. "Come on Bella, you are going to be married to Edward Cullen. He is a vampire and therefore a sworn enemy of my people. He likes you being friends with me about as much as I like the fact that you are engaged to him. You have to know that our time together is very limited. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised to see you today. How were you able to sneak away from Dracula's lair?"

I chuckled in spite of myself. "So if he's Dracula, what does that make me?" I asked avoiding his question purposefully. He pretended to think about the answer. Then he smiled. "It makes you Little Red Riding Hood" he said pointing to my red hoodie. "But doesn't she belong with the wolf," I said before I could stop myself and he smiled sadly. "That's what I've been saying all along." A breeze came up suddenly and I shivered despite my jacket. "Come here," he said quietly and I scooted closer to him on the blanket. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and was instantly warmed. We looked out over the waves and finished our sandwiches. I pulled out the strawberries and Jake snatched them away.

"Allow me," he said picking a juicy berry. "Open up," he said wiggling the fruit a few inches in front of my mouth. "Jake," I started. "Shhhh," he interrupted. "Cullen gets to do this forever, let me have right now," he said pleadingly.

"Edward doesn't let himself get close enough to me to have this," I said gesturing toward our close proximity.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I explained to him about the venom and how it makes even open mouthed kissing impossible. At the end of my explanation, he sat there gaping at me. "You mean you've never been kissed?" he asked.

"Sure, we've kissed." I said. What was he getting at?

"Show me," he challenged. I hesitated and he rolled his eyes. "Isabella Swan. I love you. I'm going to still love you whether you kiss me or not. It's not going to make me love you more because that would be impossible. What I cannot do, as your best friend, is let you marry some guy that you've never really kissed." He handed me a strawberry and I chewed it silently mulling over his words. This is what I'd come here for wasn't it? I wanted to see if there could be anything between us. Here was my chance. I turned toward him and leaned in. His eyes widened comically for a second before he composed himself. Our lips met and it was like fireworks exploded behind my eyelids.

I could hear the sound of the waves crashing in the distance or maybe it was my blood rushing around my body. All I knew is that Jake was kissing me and it felt right. I felt his tongue teasing my lower lip and I opened my mouth instinctively. He gently explored my mouth and I found myself threading my fingers through his shorn locks to deepen the kiss even further. This was beyond bliss. This is what Edward was depriving me of? Every nerve ending in my body was alive with pleasure. Jacob moved his hands up and I worried that he would pull away. Instead he pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I nearly moaned in protest as he broke the kiss.

Jacob POV

I had to pull back, even though kissing her was a dream come true. I could feel a certain part of my anatomy making his presence known and I didn't want to scare her. All the stuff she told me about Cullen had really disturbed me. I couldn't believe she was going to marry someone she hadn't even been to first base with. The guy may have been a leech, but I had a grudging respect for his self-control. Bella was like a fireball of barely restrained passion. I could tell she really didn't want me to pull away; that her body was crying out for attention. We had only really started kissing and I already wanted to flip her over and make her forget her own name. She leaned her forehead against mine breathing heavily. I was perfectly still. I wanted to see what her reaction would be. After a moment's hesitation she sought my mouth again and I happily surrendered. Her hips ground down on my hardness and I tightened my grip on her. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel myself throbbing with every little sound. She pulled back suddenly and I abruptly released her. I didn't want her to feel pressured. Her lips were swollen and her hair was disheveled, but she looked absolutely beautiful to me.

"Jake," she started, "did you mean it when you said you would take whatever time you had with me?"

"Yes," I replied instantly. Dignity had no place with me if Bella was offering even a moment of time.

"Does that also mean that you will be what I need you to be for me?" she asked her eyes bright.

"Of course," I said, confused, "whatever you need."

"Right now I need a teacher," she said biting her lip nervously. "Will you teach me about the physical stuff?"

Holy shit! I didn't see that coming. The object of every wet dream I've ever had just asked me to be her personal sex tutor. The part of me that was madly, hopelessly in love with her wanted to say no. She was in love with Edward. She was going to marry him. It would be torture to have her in this way and then turn her over to him. But the animalistic part of me that wanted to mark her as mine was rejoicing in the implications of her request. I took a deep breath. "When do you want to start?" I asked.

"Would now be soon enough?"

Suddenly I couldn't get her back to my house fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, but I want to borrow them pretty please. There is one awesome line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kudos to anyone that can pick it out. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited this story. Keep it up!!! I really want to know what you think. Plus it makes me write faster. Definite mature content ahead. Not for the faint of heart or underage readers.

Jacob POV

"Now would be good," I replied. We stood up and gathered our picnic items. I was glad that she couldn't hear my racing heartbeat. I had just given Bella her first real kiss. I felt a little swell of manly pride at the thought of how she responded to me. A girl always remembers her first kiss right? I had no hope that she would leave him and truly be mine. I just wanted her to remember me. An eternity was a long time to exist. What if she forgot that she ever knew me? Or that we were ever close? I hope that by fulfilling her request, I could give both of us lasting memories. I offered her my hand and she twined her fingers through mine, cheeks flaming red. As we walked I glanced over at her in wonder. How could she go from being a fiery vixen almost grinding on my lap, to blushing at something as simple as holding hands? I chuckled softly and her head whipped around to face me.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, dropping my hand. "Yes," I replied instantly, "but not for the reason you think. You're doing that blushing thing again, and I think it's adorable." This caused her to flush an even deeper shade of red. She offered me her hand this time and I took it. We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Thankfully, Billy had vacated the premises when we returned. I vaguely remembered him saying he wouldn't be back until after dinner. I took the picnic stuff in the kitchen and told Bella to make herself comfortable in my room.

Bella POV

I walked into Jake's room filled with nervous energy and anticipation. I hadn't been in here since Edward had come back, and things had changed. His boyhood bed had been replaced with a beautiful king-sized bed. The headboard looked to be hand carved. I walked forward to get a closer look, but the pictures on the bedside table caught my attention. One was of him and his parents. Billy had been very handsome as a younger man and Jake's mom was gorgeous. I could see both of them in Jake today. I looked at him in the picture. He was so different now physically, but his eyes were as kind now as they always had been. I sat the frame down carefully and picked up the other one smiling immediately. It was a picture Charlie had taken of us here one day. We could not have looked more different from one another, but we were hugging each other fiercely and beaming at the camera. Jake had always loved me so much. I was suddenly filled with doubt. Could we go through with this? Jake walked in at that moment. He looked at the picture in my hands, and the stricken expression that must have been on my face.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Are you sure that we should do this?

"Are you?" he countered, looking at me with concern. I looked again at the picture in my hands, setting it down and weighing my words carefully. "I think so," I replied. "I am giving up so much to be with Edward. If I do have to give up my friendship with you, I want this time we have together to be mine. Something I can hold with me for all eternity." He took two steps and wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest.

"I am, you know," he said into my hair. I pulled back slightly. "You are what?"I asked.

"Yours," he said simply, and my heart melted. He bent his head to capture my lips in a chaste kiss that was filled with the sincerity of his words. In the long silence that followed, he walked over and shut the blinds against the sun. It was about 2 o'clock and I had to be sure to be home before the sun started to set. Alice was covering for me, but I didn't want to take any unnecessary chances. It suddenly felt like losing Jake would be the worst thing in the world. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he quickly sat beside me. "So what do we do first?" I asked nervously.

He grinned. "How about we set up some rules?"

"Rules?" I echoed.

"Yeah we are going to have to have like limits and stuff. I don't want to do anything you are uncomfortable with." That was Jake. Always thinking of me. "Okay," I said slowly. You start. He thought for a moment. "When we are together, you are mine. We won't talk of anyone else." "Done," I agreed without hesitation. The less I thought or spoke of Edward the better this would go. I thought for a second. "No marks," I said. I would have a hard enough time getting away with this without having to explain a hickey to Charlie or you know who. "Done," he said grinning wolfishly. "I will control my animal instincts." He paused briefly before continuing. "As your instructor, you have to do what I say without question. Can you handle that?"

I considered this carefully. "How will you know if you're going too far?"

"We'll come up with a word that either of us can say if things get too out of control. Something that's totally random that would completely break the mood."

"Okay," I said nodding. "Sunflower." He looked confused for a second. "That's what I'll say if it gets to be too much." "Sunflower it is," he replied. He looked at me intently. "I just have one more," he said without breaking eye contact. "What?" I asked entranced by his dark eyes.

"That you let go with me. Don't hold anything back from me. I'm not breakable. I understand what this is and I'm not trying to change your mind about things. I know now how much you have to hold back with him. Don't be self conscious. These four walls are a safe zone for you. I just want you to be free with me." I could see the sincerity in his eyes along with desire and most of all his love. Freedom. Jake wanted me to be free. I felt myself relax at that and my heart burst with emotion. "Thank you," I whispered. "For everything." He nodded and leaned in to kiss me again. The room spun and I reached out to cling to him. My hands reached for the hem of his shirt and he pulled back briefly to discard the offending item. Once his chest was bare to me, I kissed a trail down his neck and back up to his lips again. I wound my fingers in his hair and tugged. He let out a groan that caused moisture to pool between my legs. For the first time in my life, I was free to explore and the magnitude of his gift to me hit home. I continued charting a course down his body. I traced his flat nipples with my tongue and then dipped lower to his delicious abs. I felt a sense of feminine pride at the litany of praise pouring from his mouth. He suddenly pulled me up roughly and I was secretly glad that he wasn't treating me like I was fragile.

"You're way overdressed," he said in a husky voice that made my insides liquefy, and proceeded to dispatch with my jacket and shirt. He paused and then slowly removed my bra. I was laid bare before his gaze and I fought the urge to cover myself. I looked up at his face and he met my eyes.

"You are exquisite," he said in an awestruck voice. I watched as he dipped his head to my breast. He almost black eyes held mine and he swiped one erect peak with his tongue. Then I was lost again. I threw my head back and got lost in the sensation Jake was creating with his mouth. His strong hands fumbled with the button on my jeans and I rushed to assist him in removing them. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around him like we had at the beach. The rough denim of his jeans rubbed me between my legs and I felt another rush of liquid there. I heard a quick ripping sound and then my panties joined my other clothes on the floor. He halted his assault of my nipples and raised his head to mine. His tongue teased my lips and then he pulled back slightly.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you smell?" I was caught off guard by his uncharacteristic use of graphic language, but it turned me on that I had caused him to forget his manners. I was suddenly feeling the need to be out of character as well. He asked for me to be free, I thought, so here goes nothing. I pulled back from him and laid my back against the headboard. I spread my legs invitingly and met him with a challenging grin.

"Why don't you show me?"

Jacob POV

I almost lost it right there. Bella was laid out before me, her normally alabaster skin flushed a delicate pink. Her legs were spread and I could see the moisture glistening from her sex. I could feel myself hardening almost painfully. These jeans would have to go. I shucked them off quickly, my eyes never leaving hers. Then I crawled back up until I was eye level with the most intimate part of her. I hadn't been lying when I said she smelled good. My mouth watered and I ached to taste her. She hadn't said the safe word yet, but I still looked up for permission. She nodded once and I took a nice slow lick.

Bella POV

My eyes nearly crossed from the sensation. Jake's mouth was so hot and his tongue was rough against my aching folds. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the sheets. I panted. I cursed and nothing mattered. Nothing mattered except for Jake's mouth on me. I could feel the same heat from last night boiling in my belly only it was a thousand times magnified. I was rushing toward something huge and I wondered if it would be my complete undoing. I felt Jake pull back and heard him whisper "Let go, Bells." At that, he sucked my little nub into his mouth and I exploded. I was soaring and anchored at the same time. I fisted his hair in my hands, pulled his face closer to me, and rode out wave after wave of ecstasy. I screamed his name and tears pricked behind my eyes. When I came down, he held my quivering form in his arms.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked with real concern. I laughed and he looked confused.

"Better than okay. That was amazing!" I said and he relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. I could taste myself there and I felt a fresh rush of desire. Something poked my hip and I looked down. Poor Jake was worked up into quite a state, and I fully intended to take care of that. I met his eyes for a second. "Can I see?" I asked and he nodded his assent. I pulled his black boxer briefs downward and his erection sprang free. Now I don't have much experience when it comes to men, but I could tell he was far and above average size. It had a dot of fluid on the tip and I leaned closer. Jake had just been very acquainted with my girl parts, and I very eagerly wanted to give him the same pleasure. I swept the drop of fluid with my tongue and he gasped.

Jacob POV

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod was all I could manage in my mind. I had a very naked, very horny Bella in my bed and she was currently licking me like an ice cream cone and making excited noises in the back of her throat. My brain had officially turned to goo and I focused on her pink tongue that was slowly traveling up and down my ever hardening member. She suddenly wrapped her lips around the tip and a choked sound escaped my lips. I was trying to keep my hands down and let her go on her own. They were clenched so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. She looked up and me with her dark brown eyes and stopped her ministrations for a moment. "Jake," she said in a repeat of what I had said earlier, "let go. I'm not some porcelain doll. I know you would never hurt me. I don't know if I'm doing this right. Show me how. Please."

I could do this, I thought. The advantages of being in the pack were that we could all hear each others' thoughts. I was relatively inexperienced in my own right, but luckily the rest of the guys had more to go on. I had heard and seen more than I cared to about their intimate relationships. I reached my hand up and wound it in her hair careful not to pull any harder than necessary. I slowly guided her up and down murmuring praise and encouragement. She was a very quick study and I soon returned my hand to my side. Emboldened by my praise she pushed her head down further and I couldn't stop my muttered curse.

"Fuck!" She made a noise of pleasure and did it again.

Bella POV

I heard Jake's curse and my excitement intensified. I repeated the motion hoping to get him to say more and was not disappointed. He was raising his hips to meet me now and I could tell that he was close to something like I had been. He started trying to move me away, but I wouldn't hear of it. I wanted the full experience and I was prepared to accept everything he had to offer.

Jacob POV

I tried to move her. I could feel fire racing through my body like a freight train and I couldn't stop it. She was swirling her tongue around and around and looking up at me with those wide brown eyes. That was my undoing. Those eyes. I felt myself erupt, and she never stopped. I was more in love than ever.

Bella POV

After his breathing returned to normal he pulled me to his chest. I could feel his heart thudding and for a while neither one of us spoke. "You are incredible, Bells," he said breaking the silence. I was trying to think of something to say when my stomach growled. We both laughed and the spell was broken. We redressed and headed to the kitchen for a snack. We sat around the table and laughed and talked and kissed and it was perfect. I had been prepared for things to be awkward afterwards, but it was like we went right back to being us only with this amazing experience. I definitely had to find a way to keep him in my life.

Once we finished eating, I got to my feet reluctantly. "I better get home," I said. "I have to get dinner ready for Charlie." He walked me out to my truck in silence. Once there, I turned and raised my face for a kiss. We kissed deeply, longingly by my truck and then I hopped inside. "Bella," he said suddenly. "I understand the rules, but don't let it be a long time before I see you again." "It won't be," I promised and I knew that it was true. I wanted us to make as many memories as possible before it came time to say goodbye.

* * *

As I drove from LaPush, my head filled with the events of the day. Jake's lightheartedness was infectious and I felt better than I had in weeks. Of course, it could have something to do with the bone melting orgasm I'd had less than an hour ago. I stopped at the drugstore for lavender shampoo, body wash and candles, remembering Alice's earlier advice. I got home, threw my clothes in the wash, took Jake's picture and note to my nightstand hiding place, and headed straight for the bathroom. After I was satisfied all evidence of this afternoon was scrubbed away, I exited the bathroom and heard the phone ringing. I ran to answer it.

"Hello," I gasped into the receiver. "So, you're at home now?" Alice answered on the other end.

"Hi, Alice," I said warily, "How's Paris?"

"Everything's great Bella, I was calling to let you know that Edward will be there in about an hour. Go along with what he says. Did you buy your lavender stuff like I said?"

"It's all taken care of. What am I supposed to go along with?"

"You'll see. Have fun tomorrow. Talk to you soon." I heard the line disconnect and wondered what Alice was up to now. I ran upstairs to get dressed and came down to start Charlie's dinner. I was just taking the roast out of the oven when I heard a knock at the door. I took off my oven mitts and laid them by the stove.

I opened the door and found myself face to face with a dozen red roses. Edward's handsome face appeared from behind the bouquet. "Surprise, my love," he said handing me the vase and leaning in for a kiss. I returned the chaste kiss, and my heart sped up, but it paled in comparison to the response I'd had to Jake earlier. I ushered him in and sat the vase on the countertop. "What are the flowers for?" I asked. "I'm just sorry that we couldn't spend the day together," he replied, frowning at the last remains of the sun going down. "Oh, no problem," I replied. "I was able to do some things I had been meaning to get around to doing." He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. After spending the entire day surrounded by Jake's warmth, I shivered and pulled away. "Sorry," he murmured into my hair. "Sometimes I forget how cold I am." He looked so heartbroken that I pulled him back to me. "You just caught me off guard is all," I said reassuringly. I turned back to the stove and he took a seat at the table.

"Oh, before I forget," he said taking an envelope from his jacket, "let me give you this."

"What is it?" I asked, taking the envelope and opening it. It was an American Express Black Card embossed with my name. I looked at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"Alice told me you are going to need things for the honeymoon and I thought you would like to pick them out yourself. I launched myself into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him on the mouth and my tongue darted out to lick his lip. He eyes opened in shock and he pushed me away harshly.

"Bella are you insane?!? You know we cannot. Think of what might happen. What if I lost control?"

"So what," I countered. "You are going to change me, who cares if it's sooner or later?"

"I do," he said. "What's gotten into you? I thought we agreed to wait."

"You agreed," I shot back petulantly. "I'm sick of being at arm's length with you." I turned away and he came to stand beside me. "Bella," he started, "let's not fight. I feel like I have done something to displease you. I'll leave, and we will talk about it when I get back."

"Back from where? Where are you going?" My abandonment issues were rearing their ugly heads tonight.

"Hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Alice is in Paris and we need to keep Japer occupied. We'll be back on next Saturday. Forks' usually cloudy weather should be back by then." He came and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Have fun on your shopping trip," he said and then he was gone. My phone rang again instantly.

"Hello, Alice," I said. "Why am I standing in the kitchen holding a black card? You know I hate shopping."

"I do," she replied musically, "but I had to find a way to get rid of him and there is nothing like mentioning a shopping trip to get rid of a man."

"Why were you trying to get rid of him again?"

"Geez Bella, I have to give your experiment time to work. How are you going to decide with Edward hovering around? I told him that absence plus a limitless credit card definitely make the heart grow fonder."

"Alice, why are you helping me do this?"

"Because eternity is a long time to wonder what might have been. I'll call tomorrow Bella. I love you."

"Love you too, Alice" I hung up the receiver and picked it up again. I dialed a number that I had known my whole life.

"Hello," Jake's deep baritone answered.

"So, I was wondering," I said without saying hello, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

**A/N: More? Please tell me what you thought!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, but I enjoy letting them be bad! Please review, that's how I get my creative juices flowing.

The next day….

Bella POV

I woke to a sunny Sunday morning in Forks. I looked over at my nightstand to check the time, and noticed an envelope. I smiled to myself and reached for it. I couldn't wait to see what Jake had written today.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry that we fought last night. It is so unsettling to exchange cross words with you. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You do look so beautiful when you sleep. I am counting the very seconds until I can hold you in my arms again._

_Until Saturday,_

_Edward_

I stifled the guilty feelings welling up inside of me. Alice's words from last night had made sense. If I was going to promise someone forever, the least I could do was be sure that was what I wanted. I smelled coffee brewing downstairs and I assumed Charlie must be up already. I showered quickly and got dressed in green sweater and a pair of well worn jeans. One look at my reflection told me that I had no need for makeup today. The girl looking back at me appeared well rested and happy. I practically skipped downstairs and skidded to a halt when I rounded the corner of the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table still in his pajamas having coffee with Jake. They were reading the paper and looked up at the same time.

"Mornin' Bells," Charlie said, turning back to the headlines. Jake folded the sports page and stood up. He was wearing jeans as well with a green long sleeved tee that accentuated his bronze skin. I looked down at my own outfit. Great minds think alike I guess. "Hey, Bells," he said looking at me with a secret smile. Although we had spoken on the phone the night before, this was the first time we had seen each other since our experience yesterday.

"Morning," I murmured, smiling at Jake. I watched as his posture relaxed and he sat down. Charlie seemed oblivious to the exchange.

"Jake tells me you're going shopping today," he said flipping the page. I could tell that he approved.

"Yep, that's the plan." I replied. "We'll pretty much be gone all day, so don't hold dinner for me okay?"

"Sure, I'll just go to the diner tonight." Charlie stood up and stretched. "I better go get dressed for work." He got up from the table and disappeared into his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Jake shot up from the table and pressed me against the counter. He tangled his hands in my hair and kissed me breathless. We were both panting heavily when we broke apart.

"I've wanted to do that all morning," he said, brushing my hair away from my face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night after we talked."

"I told you it wouldn't be long until we could see each other again," I said leaning into his chest. I could hear his heart thudding against my ear and we just stood holding each other for a while. Suddenly, Jake pulled back. "Charlie's coming," he said by way of explanation. We assumed our previous postures, me at the counter pouring coffee and he at the table and Charlie was none the wiser. He called out his goodbyes to us and went out for work.

Jake stood again folding the newspaper and putting it on the table. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, grabbed my wallet and we were off. I had expected things to be awkward following our first "lesson" but the ride to Seattle was surprisingly animated. As I laughed at a story Jake was telling about last night's patrol, I mentally kicked myself for ever thinking that our physical encounter would damage our friendship. We would always be just Jake and Bells. The three hour drive flew by and we were pulling up at the strip mall when the stores opened. Jake ran to get my door and I smiled my thanks. I hopped out and he took my hand, just like we had always done.

For a while it was just like old times. Jake and I never lacked for conversation. I tried on outfits and he gave the thumbs up or down. I had never liked shopping, but Jake's presence made everything more fun. However, we got to the final stop and I hesitated. Jake looked up at the pink sign and back at me.

"Are we going in or what?" he asked. I looked at him doubtfully. It was bad enough that I had taken him with me to buy clothes for my honeymoon. Lingerie was a different story. Jake, as always, read me like a book and dragged me into the store.

"You're going to need a man's opinion right?" he said with a smirk.

"Jake," I started, disapprovingly, but he stopped me with a finger to my lips. "You have to do what I say. Remember?" he said reminding me of the rules. I rolled my eyes and followed him in. He sat down in one of the plush chairs while I shopped. I could feel his eyes on me. I purposefully turned my back to him. I couldn't face him while I did this. I picked out a few things and then I felt his warm lips tickle my ear. "Try this one," he said huskily pressing a very revealing red lace number in my hand. I flushed, both from embarrassment and from his closeness. The look on his face could only be described as predatory. At that moment a salesperson approached. "Would you like a fitting room?" she asked. "Sure," I agreed weakly. Jake went back to his chair and I ducked into the fitting room.

I sat down in the stool for a moment to steady my shaking hands before getting undressed. When had Jacob Black starting having such an unsettling effect on me? I stood up and looked at my plain pink bra and panty set in the mirror critically. I had never considered myself to be sexy or anything. I had contemplated not even bothering with lingerie, but you're supposed to do stuff like that for your wedding night right? I was turning to look at a different angle when the door burst opened and Jake's six foot frame invaded my dressing room.

Jacob POV

I stumbled into the dressing room. You have no idea how hard it is to sneak when you are so tall. My clumsiness was worth it though to see the goddess standing in front of me. She was wearing a pink bra and panty set and she was flushed that delicate rose shade I love so much. Her brown hair was cascading in waves down her back. My thoughts went straight back to yesterday and I could feel myself harden.

"Jake! What are you doing in here?" she whispered loudly.

"I came to see if you needed any help," I answered licking my lips unconsciously. She looked down at her feet.

"N-no, I don't think I'm getting anything in here. This was a mistake." She made a move toward her clothes but I spun her back around to face me.

"Why was it a mistake?" I asked, studying her face. I'm not a mind reader or anything, but I always know when something is wrong with my Bells.

"Because this is not me! I'm not some sexy girl. I do better with camisoles and boy shorts. I can't be-" I cut her off with a long searing kiss. When I'm satisfied that her tirade is over I spin her around to face the mirror with me at her back. Looking at our reflection, I tilt her head to the side and brush her hair back from her face. Catching her eyes in the mirror, I lick slowly from her earlobe to her collarbone.

"Now that I have got your attention, let me tell you what I see." I let my fingers trail to her bra straps and pull them down to expose her perfect breasts. I undo the hook and it falls to the floor. Her nipples pebble in the cool air and I reach down to touch them. She gasps but doesn't break our gaze in the mirror. "Shhhh," I whisper into her ear. "You wouldn't want us to get caught now would you?" She shook her head slowly. I rub my hand down her flat stomach and I am pleased to find that her panties are drenched.

"Now what I see is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." I trace her folds with my finger. "I don't care if you wear white silk or red lace or boy shorts and an old t-shirt." She seems mesmerized by the motion of my finger sliding up and down her slit. "You will never be lovelier than you are right now. I am not worthy of the perfection I am touching right now, and I consider myself privileged to get to see you like this." I tap her nub lightly and she lets out a low moan.

Bella POV

He is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go. He's doing sinful things to me with his fingers and I don't know whether it would be more torturous to have him stop or continue. I want to scream and wail my pleasure, but I can't and that somehow makes it even more pleasurable. One hand is stroking my wetness and the other is at my breast, the twin sensations causing a fire to rise inside of me. I should make him stop, but I can't look away. We make a striking couple. He bends to kiss my neck again and the third stimulant triggers my orgasm. My head lolls back against his chest and his hands continue their masterful exploration of my body. Just when I think I've hit the peak of my pleasure, he pinches my nubbin and sets me off again. I collapse into his arms and he removes his hand from my panties. I watch as he licks his fingers slowly.

He starts to redress me quietly and I look at him in question. "What about you?" I ask. "Later," he replies. "I'm nowhere near done with you." The promise in that statement makes me shiver. He manages to get my clothes in place and plants a kiss on my forehead. With that he turns and walks back into the store. I gather up the things that I would buy and walk out a few minutes behind him. I kind of think I'll take them all, especially the red one.

We leave the store hand in hand and walk in silence for a while. Jake wanders off to get us something to drink and I am drawn to another spot on the strip. I stand outside looking at the neon sign speculatively. He approaches with two strawberry milkshakes and sees where I've stopped. "Are you sure, Bells?" he asked eyebrows raised. I shrug. "What better way to commemorate the occasion?" He hands me my milkshake and follows me inside.

Meanwhile in Alaska…

Edward POV

I usually enjoy the rush of hunting with my brothers, but my heart is not in it today. I chose to stay behind at the family cabin. I am very unsettled about the way I left things with Bella. I know she wants our relationship to progress, but she has to trust that I know what's best for her. I think back to her dream the other night, and I wonder if she knows how she truly feels about Jacob Black. It would be so much easier for her to love him. Hell, she already does love him. I don't have to read her mind to see that. I can see it in the way her eyes soften when someone mentions his name. I envy him, because she used to look at me that way. Now I see the doubt and uncertainty in her eyes. The way her breath hitches when I say I have to leave. I look in her eyes now and see fear. Not of the monster, but of the man. I was so worried about killing her physically and I am still concerned that I may, but I should have given more thought to killing her spirit. That is what's lacking between us now. The girl, who was so confident that I would never hurt her, found out that her confidence had been misplaced. When she agreed to marry me, I thought her trust in me would be rebuilt. I would give anything to have things be the way they were before I made the mistake of leaving the best thing that has ever walked into my life.

I hope Alice is right about this shopping trip making her feel better about us. I couldn't bear to lose her. I inhale deeply, and I can almost smell her. The intoxicating scent of her blood. The smell of lavender in her hair. Wait. Lavender? As long as I have known Bella, she has had strawberry scented shampoo. I search my memory and I can't think of a time when I have smelled anything else. This bit of information seems trivial, but every instinct in my body screams the importance of this fact. I need to go home. I shouldn't have left Bella alone. Alice had convinced me that by leaving for a few days and then returning when I said I would, Bella would know that she could trust me to keep my word. Right now, that just seems ludicrous. I reach for a pad of paper on the bedside table and quickly scrawl a note for my brothers. I have to get back to Forks as soon as possible. Back to Bella.

Back in Seattle

Bella POV

"Are you going to show me yours?" I ask Jake with a teasing grin.

"I don't know, Bells. Are you sure you're ready to see it?"

"Let's have it." He turns around and on his right shoulder is a tattoo of a wolf, head thrown back in mid howl. Upon closer inspection I can see that the wolf has been drawn with a collar that has a small pair of bells on it.

"Like my bells, Bells?" he asked chuckling at his own bad joke. I am speechless and he can tell. "Oh, don't look so surprised. You know you own me. I've already told you as much."

"I love it," I reply sincerely and kiss him on the cheek. "Ready to see mine?"

"Show me." I turn around so he can see the tattoo on my lower back. Silence. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I turn around to continue teasing, but stop when I see his expression. His eyes are impossibly bright and he looks for all the world like he might cry. My smile falters. "Jake, you don't like it?" I ask.

Jacob POV

When we decided to commemorate this day with tattoos I knew immediately what I wanted. It was perfect. The domesticated wolf. Bella had definitely housebroken me. I had no idea what Bells would get. I assumed something girly like a butterfly or a flower or something like that. What I wasn't expecting was a beautiful black sun. She had told me once that I was her sun, but surely she couldn't mean…The look on her face told me that it meant exactly what I thought. Jacob Black. Black sun. She had permanently marked her body with a reminder of me. Suddenly I, the big alpha male wolf, couldn't stop my tears.

Bella POV

Shit!! I made him cry. I hadn't seen Jake cry since we were kids. I meant it to be something special. I walked over to him and he scooped me up into his arms. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked in a tremulous voice. I looked at him, and for the first time really saw him. I saw his unconditional love. His pain. His fierce loyalty. His strength. His weakness. And in that moment I loved it all. I realized I could never leave his side. Not completely. He was my safe place. The one who wouldn't leave when things got ugly. The one who had spent all those months repairing my shattered heart. I had to find a way worthy of showing him how important he was to me, and I had to do it tonight. I could have said it right then, but in the middle of a tattoo parlor just didn't feel like the right place. Instead I kissed him and wound my fingers through his. Together we walked out into the afternoon.

The ride home was pretty quiet. I drove while Jake dozed beside me. Every now and then he would smile in his sleep and I hoped he was having pleasant dreams. I was giving thought to how I would tell Jacob about my feelings. I had always had them. I just never acknowledged them before. It was easier to deal with our triangle, if I could convince myself that I didn't love him as much as I loved Edward. Lost in thought, we made it to LaPush in record time. When we pulled up in Jake's driveway, he awoke with a start. "Rise and shine sleepyhead," I teased and he rolled his eyes. We got out of the truck and went inside. Calling out greetings to Billy, Jake went immediately to the fridge and started poking around. I looked over his shoulder and found ingredients for a salad. I checked the freezer and got out some ground beef for spaghetti and meatballs. While I was preparing the food, I shooed him away to have some time with his dad.

About an hour later, we all sat down to dinner. Jake and Billy both praised my cooking and ate heartily. Even I found that I had an appetite tonight which was unusual. Most of the time I just picked at my food. Billy was talking to Jake about a game that had been on earlier, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just basking in the glow of our perfect day. Dinner went by in blur and I stood to clear the table. Jake took his place beside me at the sink and we washed up the dishes.

"Thanks for inviting me today Bells," he said quietly. "This time we are spending together means so much to me."I just looked up at him and smiled. We worked in comfortable silence then Jake asked me to come in his room. He kicked off his shoes and motioned for me to do the same. We crawled up on the bed on top of the covers. Jake pulled me into his arms and I lay my head against his chest. I basked in the contented feeling of his embrace before sleep claimed me.

Edward POV

I knew before I went in her room that something was wrong. I could hear Charlie's heartbeat, and hear his snoring, but there was no trace of Bella. Luckily her window was still unlatched and I entered her room. The bed was neatly made and hadn't been slept in tonight. The neon numbers of her bedside clock told me that it was one o'clock in the morning. Where could she be? I sighed and sat down in her rocking chair. As I breathed in, the scent of lavender overwhelmed me. I looked around the room and found four lavender candles lining her dresser. I quietly checked the bathroom and my suspicions were confirmed. There was an almost full bottle of strawberry shampoo sitting next to the new bottle of lavender vanilla. All at once it clicked and I clenched my fists. Lavender could be used to disguise scents. I went back to Bella's room and sat on her bed to concentrate. I inhaled deeply trying to separate the various odors in my mind. I could smell the lemon cleaner she had used to dust the dresser. I also detected the faintest tinge of her arousal that lingered on her sheets. I inhaled once more and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, my eyes fell on the nightstand. I opened the drawer and my nostrils were assaulted by a foul stench.

With two fingers I picked up the letters that were gathered there, and scanned them quickly. Judging from the scent that still lingered, these had only been here a couple of days. That's just when Bella started acting strangely. I read the words again, my mouth set in a grim line. Black wasn't playing fair. He knew we were engaged. He also knew that she couldn't refuse him anything. I carefully folded the letters and placed them back like I had found them. I looked for any evidence that I had disturbed the room and was satisfied to have found none. I crept out of the window as stealthily as I had crept in. He didn't have to play fair, but then again, I didn't have to either.

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and all I could see was the moonlight filtering through the window. I sat up quickly not recognizing my surroundings, but calmed when I realized I was still at Jake's. I was dressed in a long black shirt. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see that my clothes were neatly folded on the chair. I must have been really tired to be disrobed and redressed without waking. I looked at Jake's clock and gasped. It was four o'clock in the morning. Charlie was going to have a conniption. I clicked on the bedside light and noticed a note on the table.

_Bells,_

_Had to run a quick patrol just in case I'm not here if you wake up. Don't worry about Charlie. Billy called him and explained. Just get some rest. I'll be home soon._

_Jake_

_P.S. You look damn sexy in my shirt._

I had to smile at that last part. I was just putting the note aside when the door opened and Jake walked in.

"Hey you're awake," he said smiling. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts and he looked absolutely gorgeous. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but you looked so peaceful. Plus, I wanted to undress you and have you at my mercy." He waggled his eyebrows up and down and I giggled. He leaned down to kiss me and then presented me with a small black box. I looked up at him. "Don't just sit there. Open it." I opened the lid to find two silver chains. On the end of one chain, was a heart with a tear-shaped hole. The other was a solid silver teardrop pendant. Jake took the silver teardrop and put it on his own neck. He motioned for me to turn around and he clasped the heart pendant around mine. We sat in silence for a minute before he finally spoke.

"These belonged to my mother and father," he said quietly. "The pieces fit together to form one complete heart. After my mom died, my dad gave them to me. He told me to give the heart to the person who completed mine." He searched my eyes with his own. "That person is you, Bells." I felt the tears well up instantly and spill over. What had I done in my life to deserve someone so loving, so selfless? He was giving me something so precious to him and what could I give him in return? The answer came to me in a flash and I knew. I knew exactly how I could prove to Jake that I loved him. A way that he would never doubt. I lifted my tear-filled eyes to his.

"Jacob Black," I said hoarsely, "make love to me tonight."

**A/N: Please review!!! Pretty please with Jake on top!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stefanie Meyer owns the characters. I wish I owned Jake . There's a line that I LOL'd while writing. See if it makes you do the same.

_**I knew exactly how I could prove to Jake that I loved him. A way that he would never doubt. I lifted my tear-filled eyes to his.**_

"_**Jacob Black," I said hoarsely, "make love to me tonight."**_

Jacob POV

I finally had Bella in my bed. She was wearing my shirt. Begging me to make her mine. It would be so easy. She already felt like mine. She had already marked herself for me. The animal in me rejoiced with the prospect of conquest, but the man gave pause. The man had given her his heart, and wouldn't acquiesce to her demand until he was sure he had hers. Against every instinct I had, I forced myself to keep her at arm's length. I smoothed her hair back from her face and dried her tears. When she had calmed down, I finally spoke.

"Bells, I know what you're trying to do. The gift I gave you has nothing to do with my wanting you, although I do want you desperately. I gave you my heart because it has always been yours. I want nothing more than to be the one you love in return. To be the one you want. But not like this. Not because you feel like you owe me something."

"But Jake," she interrupted, "you are the one I want. I knew today after I saw your reaction to my tattoo. I made the wrong choice. You are the one who put me back together when he didn't care if I lived or died. You listen to me, and you don't try to make decisions for me. You're the one I can trust my heart to. You won't break it. You never have."

Her eyes shone with the sincerity of her words. I could tell she truly believed what she was saying to me and the thought sparked hope inside of me that maybe I still had a chance. There had been several times, after the Cullens had left, when I felt like we were on the verge of something great. A heated glance exchanged, or an embrace held just a little too long to be friendly. Every time she would close off, pull away and retreat back into that self made hell where she felt she deserved to be alone. The fact that he broke her so completely and left without a backward glance was enough to make me want to kick his sparkly ass all the way back to Transylvania.

If anybody were to blame for this fucked up situation, it was him. I wished for the millionth time that he and his family had stayed away. I was just starting to see traces of the feisty, spirited girl I used to know when he came back. It killed me to see her so unsure of herself. I wanted so badly to take her into my arms and give her exactly what she had asked for, but I wanted our first time together to happen simply because we couldn't fight our desire any longer, not when I wasn't sure if she would go running back to him afterwards. It was hard enough to kiss and caress her, and know that she still wasn't mine. I had committed every moan, every flush, and every trembling sigh to memory. I didn't think I could bear to have her, that intimately, and then surrender her to another man. I would sooner die.

I knew I was about to break my own rule, so I took a deep breath and jumped right in.

"What will Edward say when he finds out you're no longer his blushing virgin bride?" The words came out harsher than I had intended and Bella visibly winced. "I'm sorry, Bells," I said immediately voice full of contrition, "but how would you explain that?" The things we had done so far were not innocent, but they had not changed her physically. If we took this step, on their wedding night, he would know. My gut twisted with the thought of what might happen to my Bells if he discovered she had betrayed him. We were playing a dangerous game at it was. My desire for her safety was stronger than any sexual urge I had.

"You're right," she said contemplating her words, "if we do this, there is no turning back. I could never go back to him, and I don't want to." Her voice softened and she leaned closer to me. "Please Jake; let me prove to you that I'm really yours." The pleading tone in her voice went straight to my groin and it made what I was about to say that much harder.

"You want to prove it to me?" She nodded eyes wide. "Then leave him. Come be with me. For real."

I saw the hesitation in her eyes, and the spark of hope I had felt dimmed. She still hadn't really decided anything. If we both kept giving her what she wanted, she never really would. I wanted her to come to a decision; one that was not sparked by her seemingly infinite love for him or her intense desire for me. This was something she needed a clear head for, and our recent "lessons" had been clouding her judgment. I knew what I had to do, but I *really* didn't want to do it.

"Bells," I said softly, "I want you to think about us. I want you to think about everything we have ever meant to each other, everything you feel when we're together. When you leave here today, I won't see you for three days." My heart clenched at her sharp intake of breath, but I continued. "Edward is far away right now, and it makes it so much easier for you to say you love me. You need to see how you feel about the both of us when it's just you." Tears slipped soundlessly down her face and to the covers, but she nodded again.

"Hey," I said, brushing her tears away with my thumb, "none of that." I held her face between my hands "This does not mean I'm leaving you. I already promised I wouldn't do that. I'll meet you Wednesday night after Charlie goes to bed. Leave your window unlocked. If you want to be with me, you'll make me the happiest man on Earth. If you decide to stay with him, I'll try to find a way to be okay, but we have to stop this merry go round. Once and for all."

Her tears had stopped and knew I was getting through to her. She slid closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We sat there holding each other until the first morning light came through the window. She pulled back slightly and kissed me thoroughly. I let my hands roam over her body, taking liberties to touch every part of her. I didn't know if this would be the last time I got to touch her like this, and if it was, I wanted to make the most of it. Our embrace was all too brief and she broke our kiss and pulled away completely. I heard her pulling on her jeans and shoes but I didn't turn around. I didn't trust myself to move for fear that I would wrap her in my arms and lock her away with me forever. She had to make this decision freely. I heard the door to my room open and she paused in the doorway.

"I love you, Jake," she whispered and then she was gone. I waited until I heard her ancient truck start up and pull out of my driveway, and then I ran out of my room and off the porch phasing as I went.

Monday

Bella POV

I barely registered the drive back to Forks because I was so deep in thought. I felt like a kite that had been let loose in a tornado. I realized of course that Jake was right. Wasn't he always? I had never really forced myself to choose. I had known all the while that I would find a way to try and have them both. My indecision would become all our undoing if I let it continue. I turned onto my street and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was already gone from the driveway. Good. That meant I didn't have to explain my tearstained face or why I was wearing Jake's shirt. I wasn't sure what explanation Billy had given my dad, but it must have been a good one. I hopped out quickly and ran inside. As soon as I hit the door, the phone rang. I answered it before it even finished.

"Welcome back," said the musical voice on the other end. "I was beginning to think you had died."

"Ha Ha Alice," I said sarcastically. "What's up?"

"I was calling to tell you to shower. Jazz and I will be there in ten minutes. See you." And with that she hung up. I raced upstairs to shower and change. When I took off Jake's shirt, I put it under my pillow. I took my necklace off and carefully lay in on the dresser. After I got out of the shower and dressed, I refastened it around my neck tucking it beneath my shirt. It made me feel grounded somehow, just like Jake did. I was just pouring myself a glass of juice when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and immediately pulled Alice into my arms for a hug. She hugged me back tightly and Jasper hung back smiling slightly. I invited them both in and we sat in the living room.

"What brings you guys by? Not that I'm complaining." I said sipping my juice.

"Well Bella, you've kind of changed the future a little, and I thought you should know."

"What do you mean?" I asked setting my glass down. "Changed what exactly?"

"I don't really know. You're future looks really murky right now. I'm only getting partial pictures and flashes, but nothing makes sense. Not enough to be able to tell you anyway. Things are not coming in clearly, kind of like when you are in LaPush, but different. The same thing is happening with Edward." She added.

When she mentioned his name, my eyes widened. I looked at Jasper. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting together?" I asked. If Edward was back in Forks, we would be right back to square one. "He left yesterday," Jasper replied evenly. "When Emmett and I got back from hunting, we decided to come home early. He left a note."

"What did the note say?" I asked curiously.

"Just that he had some things to take care of and he would see us on Saturday back at home." I breathed a sigh of relief, and Alice looked at me strangely.

"Bella, what happened while I was gone? You know, with Jacob Black?" I fidgeted in my chair and looked down at my hands.

"It's kind of personal." I mumbled. Jasper took that as his cue to leave, and went out on the porch. Alice looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "Now, spill!" she said excitedly. I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened with Jake over the last two days.

* * *

Edward POV

I ran through the woods as a blur along the border of the reservation to the tent I had pitched there. I was as close as I could get without nullifying the treaty. I hoped that my proximity to the border would blot out my future from Alice, or at least make it spotty enough that she couldn't tell what I was doing. I was determined that Bella would remain mine, no matter what feelings she thought she had for Jacob Black. Even if that meant she had to be manipulated. She would forgive me right? After we were married and she was an immortal? I couldn't let her throw our eternity away for some silly human boy. It was only her hormones that were leading her. Once we were physically matched, everything else would fall into place. I wished desperately that I knew what she was thinking; it would make things so much easier. A slow smile spread across my face, and I knew exactly how I could find out one was going on. I sat down on a rock near my tent and focused on stretching out my senses to locate the one mind that would hold the key to Bella's activities for the last couple of days.

Jacob POV

I ran for what felt like hours. It was early in the day still, and I couldn't hear any of the other members of the pack. Good. I didn't want any of them poking around in my head and seeing what had been going on with Bells and me. They had already seen enough. I wondered if I were making a mistake, waiting until Wednesday to see her again. I thought of the eagerness with which she had returned my affections. The fire behind her kisses. The way had moaned in ecstasy beneath my hands. I thought of her professions of love and how she had offered herself to me this morning. I could only pray Wednesday would come quickly, and I would know if she was ready to ditch Cullen and truly be mine. I saw the border coming up in the distance and changed course to run back to LaPush. Maybe by the time I got home, some of this nervous energy would be gone and I could finally rest.

Edward POV

My eyes opened and I stood on my feet shaking with barely controlled rage. My fiancé had been consorting with another man! Multiple times from what I could tell. To have suspicions was one thing; to have them confirmed was something else entirely. I felt sick at the idea of that overgrown mongrel pawing what was rightfully mine. I had been bombarded with images from his mind of her writhing in passion as he devoured her. Of mirrors and lingerie. Of him holding her hand and them laughing together while shopping. Didn't she know she had no right to do any of that? Didn't she know she was for me alone? His thoughts had actually seemed hopeful that Bella might break off our engagement. I would have to show him that his puppy love was no match for the life that I could give her. They seemed to have some arrangement to meet on Wednesday. Well, I would just have to make sure that didn't happen. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone and made a call to the one person who could help.

Bella POV

Alice sat wide eyed as I described what had transpired between Jake and me. She was mostly silent, but when I got to the part about the tattoo parlor, she screeched.

"You got a tattoo?!?!?! Let me see!" I stood up and spun around to show her and she was silent. "Bella," she said slowly, "Edward is going to flip when he sees this."

"Why?" I asked. "Did you just have a vision?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "I know my brother. Edward's really proper and formal when it comes to some things. He doesn't like tattoos, he thinks they're tacky. If you're going to be changed, he'll insist that you remove it." I blanched at the thought, remembering the look on Jake's face when he saw it. Erasing this mark would be like erasing that moment. The moment when things shifted, and I wasn't so certain of my happily ever after with Edward. I shook my head furiously.

"No way, he'll just have to learn to live with it."

Alice POV

My mouth dropped open in shock. I had never heard Bella speak that way concerning Edward. She usually was one to go with the flow, especially since he had left her. I still hadn't forgiven him for that one. Edward didn't understand that making a decision for another person's benefit without considering their wishes, was the most selfish action of all. I knew we were supposed to be the enemies of the wolves, but I was thankful for Jacob. If he hadn't been there for Bella while we were gone, she would have died in the clearing when Laurent tried to attack her. I had seen the way she looked during her stories about Jacob, she was grateful for him to. I could tell. I didn't need my psychic abilities to tell me that she liked spending time with him. I hated that my vision was so spotty where Bella was concerned. I really wanted to know what was going to happen. I had a wedding to plan….or not. I made a mental note to get something for Bella. Something she would need to make this all work out. I wanted to see my best friend happy; I didn't care if it was with my brother or with Jacob Black.

That afternoon…

Bella POV

I had just finished cleaning the house, and starting Charlie's dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I dried my hands on a dishtowel and went to answer it. There was a deliveryman holding a package.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked, holding out a clipboard for me to sign. I took the small box and signed the slip. I closed the door and shook the box as I went back to the kitchen. I opened it carefully and found a cell phone with a note attached.

_Dear Bella,_

_Carry this so I won't think you've died._

_Xoxo Alice_

_PS You're welcome (:_

I hated when they bought me expensive gifts, but I smiled in spite of myself. I pushed the power button and waited while the screen lit up. There was a picture of Alice and me, taken the night of my birthday party, as the background and that made my smile broaden. I would have to do something nice to thank the pixie for her unconditional support.

Charlie came home a few minutes later and I set dinner out on the table. I showed him my new phone and made sure he had the number. We chatted about trivial things for a while, and then Charlie dropped the bomb.

"So, what's going on with you and Jake?" he asked and I choked on a bite of chicken.

"What do you mean?" I asked between coughs. Charlie smiled.

"C'mon, Bells, I'm a police officer. It's my job to read people." He ticked off the evidence on his fingers. "You both were giddy as school children yesterday before your shopping trip. You spent the night at his house. Billy said you were sick, but yet I come home and the house is spotless and dinner is ready. You don't look sick to me. And," he said pausing for emphasis, "you haven't mentioned Edward Cullen once." I looked down at my plate. Charlie had me dead to rights on that one.

"It's complicated."

"No kidding," Charlie replied, leaning back in his chair. I stood up to clear the plates from the table and Charlie headed for the living room. He paused at the doorway and regarded me warily.

"Bells," he started, "I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You are an adult now, but you don't have to have your whole life figured out. If you're not sure, you don't have to get married."

"I know, Dad." I replied. He nodded and went to park in front of the television. I finished up the dishes and ran up to my room for bed. I stripped off my clothes and was looking to pull out some pajamas, when I remembered Jake's shirt was under my pillow. I pulled it over my head and inhaled deeply, Jake's scent surrounding me. I had only seen him this morning, and I missed him already. I missed Edward too, of course, but only with my heart. Everything in me ached to see Jake again. He had spent plenty of nights in this room with me while Edward was away, but I knew he wouldn't be coming here tonight. I lay down on top of the sheets and sighed. My eyes wandered over to my nightstand and I saw the phone Alice had given me. I couldn't see Jake, but maybe he would talk to me. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello," he said breathlessly. I smiled instantly at the sound of his voice, and my anxiety over our self imposed separation lessened.

"Hey Jake," I said into the receiver, "what's new?" He paused for a second.

"Bells?" he questioned. "Yes, it's me," I replied.

"Where are you calling from? I don't recognize this number."

"It's my cell number. Write it down so you have it."

"I'll do that. Look, Bells, I thought we were going to see each other Wednesday, after you've decided once and for all."

"We will *see* each other Wednesday; you never said you wouldn't *talk* to me until then." I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"I guess I should have made that distinction," he said seriously, but I could hear the smile on his face. My smile. My Jake.

"I miss you." I said softly. "I miss you, too" he replied in the same tone.

"I can't stop thinking about you," I continued. "I'm wearing your shirt to bed tonight."

Jacob POV

She was wearing my shirt. The image of her sitting on my bed wearing that same shirt flashed in my mind. It had been so hard to turn her away today, and speaking of hard, a certain part of my anatomy was starting to stir. I should bid her goodnight and happy decision making, but there was something in her tone that stopped me. If she was just lonely, she could have called her fiancé, but she called me. She needed me. I wondered if she even noticed what she'd done. She had already found a loophole to contact me, and that made me feel hopeful again. I closed my eyes and decided to take the plunge.

"So what are you wearing under my shirt?" I asked in what I hoped was a light-hearted tone.

"Just a necklace," she said teasingly, and I chuckled.

"Just a necklace, she says. Why, Bella Swan, are you trying to seduce me?" She laughed and I smiled. It was so good to hear her laugh. Cullen sucked all the fun out of my Bells, but I was glad I could help her loosen up.

"Jake, come see me," she said in a husky voice that traveled straight to my groin, "I can't sleep."

"Nope, not gonna do it, Bells. Not until Wednesday." I could practically hear her pout on the other end. "I can tell you what I would do if I was there, but I'll only do that on one condition."

"What's your condition?" she asked.

"That you do everything to yourself that I say I would do to you."

Bella POV

He couldn't be serious, could he? My body hummed at the no nonsense tone his voice had. How could it be that I already wanted him so much? My nipples hardened almost painfully. The playful banter portion of this conversation seemed to be over and I felt my pulse quicken. Jake was addictive, I was starting to realize, but only in the best ways. The more I had of him, the more I wanted.

"W-what do you want me to do," I stammered. This was uncharted territory for me. Another first with Jake.

"Slide your hand between your legs," he instructed, "and tell me what you feel there."

"H-hot, wet," I started. "And delicious," he finished for me. "Bella, you have no idea how sweet you taste." I felt myself get wetter with his praise. "If you were mine, and I was with you, I would be licking your clit with my tongue. Are you mine, Bella?"

"Yes," I gasped, finding my clit with my fingers, "I'm yours." Something about the possessiveness in his voice was driving me insane with need.

"I bet you look so delectable spread out for me on the bed. He wants you to be a perfect chaste princess, but I know better. You are just dying to be wild, passionate and free, aren't you?" I should have bristled at the covert mention of Edward, but I was too far gone to care.

"Yes," I groaned my fingers continuing their circles around my nub. I could feel a tightening in my lower abdomen and my pace quickened.

"See, Bella, your body already knows you belong to me. Why do you keep fighting it?"

"Jake," I breathed. I was panting now. I was so close, and I could tell he knew it.

"Are you gonna come for me Bella?" he asked in his low seductive voice.

"YESSSSS!" I moaned as my orgasm overtook me. I grabbed a pillow to muffle my screams as my brain splintered into a million pieces. When I was coherent again, I heard Jake chuckling on the phone.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked playfully.

"I'd sleep better if you were here," I answered, still trying to get my breathing under control.

"Bella, if I was there the last thing you would be doing is sleeping." I giggled at the truth of his words.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Try and get some rest. I'll see you on Wednesday," he said the last part with emphasis.

"Yes sir," I replied sarcastically.

"Sir, hmmm, I like the sound of that," he said. "But that's another lesson for a different day. Goodnight Bells."

"Night, Jake. I love you." I murmured sleepily.

"Love you too Bells," he said sincerely, and hung up.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!! It inspires me to write!! More plot? More sex? Am I getting it right? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the story a little. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or favorited this story. Keep those reviews coming. I love your feedback!! What's Edward up to? Will Bella fall for it? Find out now…

Tuesday

Bella POV

I was officially out of things to do. I had been up since the sun broke the horizon. I had cleaned my room and Charlie's room. I had defrosted the freezer, and cleaned the oven. I had reorganized the pantry and made a chart of what I would make for dinner for the next month. With all my menial tasks completed, I finally had to focus on the one thing I really didn't want to think about. Who would I choose? I sighed and closed my eyes. I conjured up an image of Edward's chiseled jaw and perfect features. I pictured his sparkling topaz eyes and the crooked smile he gave me whenever I did something particularly funny. I pictured the long nights we had spent in my room together and the conversations we had had about the future. When he had returned to me, I had been so happy that I agreed to be his wife. Surely that had to count for something, right?

Then I saw Jake in my mind's eye with his dark good looks and mischievous smile. I thought of his strong arms and his incredible warmth and openness. He had swooped in and been my rock when I was at my lowest point. He was the most loyal person I had ever encountered. I loved him as well; so much so that I had been willing to lose my virginity to him. I shook my head at the thought. Jake was such a gentleman to turn me down in my vulnerable state, yet so passionate and ardent in his affections. He had shown me so much pleasure and love, that my heart was overflowing. How could I choose between day and night? The sun and the moon? Fire and Ice? I gulped as another eventuality occurred to me. I really had to choose between life and death.

With Edward, I would ultimately be changed into an immortal. There would be no more aging, or eating, or even settling down in one place. The Cullens moved around to avoid suspicion. Was I really willing to be in hiding for the rest of my life? That was no way to have a normal family life, but if I stayed with Edward, there would be no family. One of the harshest things I had learned about vampires is that they could not produce children. At eighteen, I had no desire for a child now, but I had definitely pictured my future with children in it. Could I really give that all up for Edward? I walked to my desk and got a pad of paper. I toyed with the heart on my necklace, and chewed my lip nervously. I divided the paper in half and wrote Edward's name one side and Jacob's on the other. I began to list the things that I would lose if I chose Edward.

Charlie and Renee

Friends

Children

Sunshine

Food

Life

I turned to the other side and wrote the things I would lose if I chose Jake.

Edward

I tried to think of something else, because surely there had to be something, but nothing else came to mind. I had barely wrapped my mind around the implications when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella," came Alice's reply. "I know you're future finally. I'm coming over. See ya." And with that she was gone. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost four o'clock. Charlie would be home soon. I went down to the kitchen to start dinner and wait for Alice.

By the time she arrived, I was just taking Charlie's enchiladas out of the oven. She strolled into the kitchen with a duffel bag on her shoulder. "Hey Bella," she said musically, "whatcha cookin'?" She dropped the duffel by the table and slipped gracefully into a chair. I just stared. What was she waiting for? I looked at her expectantly.

"Alice," I started, "what did you see?"

"Well, I told you my visions of you have been fuzzy since I got home."

"Yeah, but you saw something right?"

"Well, I saw you on a stage, and then you faded out again."

"I thought you said you saw my future."

"I did. You'll be on stage tonight at a very specific place." She picked up the duffel bag. "But we have to get you ready first." I groaned. I very much hated being Alice's personal Barbie, but I knew better than to argue with the pixie. Just then Charlie came home and I set dinner out for him before going up to shower. Alice told me that we had an hour before Jasper would be picking us up. I sat patiently while she styled my hair and made up my face. As usual, she wouldn't let me see until she was done.

Then she emptied her duffel bag and I got to see what I would be wearing tonight. She had picked out a red sweater dress that clung to my curves and a pair of low heeled knee high black boots. I dressed quickly and she turned me around to face the mirror. My hair was arranged in carefully tousled curls and my makeup was dark and smoky. I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl staring back at me looked confident, sexy and beautiful. Alice changed into a pair of designer jeans and cream colored sweater. We heard a horn honk outside and ran downstairs. Alice told Charlie I would be staying over with them tonight and not to worry about me. I looked at her curiously, but didn't dispute.

When we got to the car, and got settled in, I leaned up into the front seat to talk to Alice.

"I didn't know we were doing a sleepover tonight."

"We aren't," she replied, "that was strictly for Charlie's benefit. You'll be out late, and I really don't want him to worry."

"Why will I be out late?" I asked.

"You'll see, and that's all I'm going to tell you." That little sneak! I knew she saw more than she was letting on. "Oh come on Bella," she continued. "Not knowing exactly what's going to happen makes it more fun doesn't it?" I sat back in my seat, defeated, and rode the rest of the way in silence.

Before long we pulled up at the Rockin' Rodeo bar and grill. I had passed by this place several times going through town, but I had never actually been there. It was the closest thing Forks had to a hangout spot. I saw a sign in the window for Karaoke Tuesday as we were going in. This was getting worse by the second.

"Alice! There is no way I'm—"

"You will. I've already seen it. Don't you trust me?" I pouted, but allowed Jasper to lead me to a table, while Alice went and signed my name on the list of performers. I felt lightheaded and a little nauseous, but Alice reassured me that my performance would be essential to my future.

I watched a trio of girls from my high school take the stage for a rendition of Beyonce's Single Ladies and I found my mood lifting. Several more people went on and I found myself really enjoying myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of a familiar head and turned around. Jake, Embry and Quil sat at a table in the corner, eating wings and drinking sodas. My heart leapt in my chest. He was laughing at something Quil said and I noticed anew just how incredibly beautiful he was. He looked up as if on cue and my eyes met his. He looked disbelieving for a second, and then he raised his glass to me and smiled. I smiled back with a little wave. Neither one of us made a move to go towards the other. I looked at Alice and she looked away with a little smile playing across her lips. I was just about to say something sassy when I saw Alice look up in shock. I turned to see what had caught her attention and stared right into the beautiful topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

Jacob POV

What was going on? What is he doing back so soon? Did this mean she had already chosen? Questions were rapidly swirling around my head, and I felt sick to my stomach. I really thought Bella and I had been building toward something special. I really thought I had a chance. Quil and Embry didn't seem to notice what was happening, so I tried to put it out of my mind for right now. When Bella was ready to tell me what was going on, she would.

Bella POV

"E-Edward?" I sputtered. "What are you doing home so soon? I wasn't expecting you back until Saturday."

"Change of plans, my love." He leaned down to kiss my cheek. I immediately looked at Jake and he was looking at me with an unreadable expression. My face flamed and I felt horrible.

"Did you get all your business taken care of?" I asked.

"I did," he said succinctly without offering any further information.

"Are you going to tell me what it was all about?"

"Nothing for you to worry with my dear." He sat down in the seat next to mine and patted my hand. I fiddled with the heart on my necklace and it caught his attention. "What an interesting piece of jewelry," he said leaning in for a closer look. He reached up his and hands to touch it and I pulled back sharply. He looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. An uncomfortable silence had settled over the table, and it was Edward who spoke up first.

"I have a surprise for you." He said reaching into his jacket pocket. He laid an envelope on the table and I opened it with shaking hands.

"These are airline tickets." I said incredulously.

"Yes, they are" he replied smiling again. "They are for the trip we are taking. We leave tomorrow morning." We couldn't leave tomorrow. Tomorrow was Wednesday. The day that was supposed to decide my fate once and for all. I was really starting to get irritated.

"Edward, I don't want to go on any trip."

"But Renee will be expecting us," he said. My eyes became big as saucers. "You called my mother?" I hissed, and Edward chuckled.

"Please don't be that way. I thought it would be good for you to get away from Forks for a while. You need some distance between yourself and some people, before you do something you'll regret." I looked at him in disbelief. He knew. Somehow he had found out about Jake and me. He didn't seem upset at all. Was he just going to put me in timeout until I got over it? My hands were trembling. How could he be so nonchalant about this?

"I don't want to go." I said between clenched teeth. "I am doing fine and I don't need any distance from anyone. I'll call my mom and explain we won't be coming."

"Nonsense," he said waving his hand dismissively. "We leave tomorrow, so pack your bag when you get home." He leaned in close to my ear. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can forgive your recent indiscretions." He brushed a kiss across my temple and I pulled away. I would not be placated like some child. I felt a swirl of emotions inside the overriding of which being anger. How dare he make arrangements for my life without consulting me?

"I am sorry Edward," I spat, "but not about my recent indiscretions. Those have been some of the most memorable, passionate moments of my life. What I am sorry about is that I ever gave you a second chance. Believe me when I say it will never happen again." I rose from my seat to leave. Alice and Jasper looked dumbfounded and Edward sat as stoic as always. I was halfway to the door when I heard my name over the loudspeaker.

"Bella Swan. Will Bella Swan please report to the stage?" I though briefly about just fleeing the rest of the way, but I remembered that Alice's vision of my future. I marched off toward the stage and my nerves increased as I went. When I hit the bottom step, I was flooded with courage and confidence. I found Jasper's eyes in the crowd and nodded my thanks. He smiled and shrugged. I mounted the stage and stood in the corner to make my selection of song. I looked for Jake in the crowd and found him staring open mouthed at me.

Jacob POV

What the heck was she doing up there? I leaned forward and I saw Bella hesitate at the base of the stage. Then she searched the crowd and smiled when she found the table she had been sitting at. My heart clenched with jealousy. Figures she would be smiling at Cullen. She bounded up the stage and made a song selection. She stood center stage and looked out in the crowd again. It took me a second to realize she was looking for me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she said nervously. A couple of guys catcalled in the audience and she blushed. She let out a nervous giggle before continuing. This song is for the man who has given me his heart. I hope he'll accept mine in return. This is how you make me feel babe." With that, she stopped talking and allowed the track to play.

The music started and the entire crowd started snapping their fingers. Bella had turned around with her back to the crowd and moved her hips in time with the snaps. She turned around slowly, and started singing directly to me.

_**Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear.**_

_**  
You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.**_

Sun lights up the daytime  
And moon lights up the night..  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right

You give me fever  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
And fever all through the night

Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago

Romeo loved Juliette  
Juliette she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her he said,  
"Julie, Baby , you're my flame

"Thou giveth fever  
"When we kisseth  
"Fever with thy flaming youth  
"Fever! I'm afire,  
"Fever, yea, I burn, forsooth."

Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said,  
"Daddy, oh, don't you dare!

"He gives me fever  
"With his kisses  
"Fever when he holds me tight  
"Fever! I'm his missus, So  
"Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"

Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade

They give you fever  
When you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever! 'till you sizzle  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn

I watched her, entranced, as she moved fluidly across the stage her eyes never leaving mine. My mouth was dry as cotton and my heart was galloping in my chest. I hazarded a glance at the table she had left. Edward was sitting still as a statue, no emotion showing on his face at all, while Bella's friend Alice was beaming. I turned my eyes back to Bells as she finished her number to whistles and cheers. As she descended the stairs by the stage, some of her school friends came to talk for a minute. I waited patiently until they dispersed and was about to make my way over to her when Cullen grabbed her arm and started pulling her outside. To the casual observer, it looked as though he was steering her through the crowd, but I knew that she was no match for his iron grip. I immediately stood from my seat, and Quil and Embry looked at me questioningly.

"Take it easy, guys" I said making my way out of the booth, "I'm just going to make sure Bella is okay." They nodded and I continued outside. I saw Bella and Cullen standing face to face and Bella was wearing an expression that stopped me dead in my tracks. I shook my head. I almost felt sorry him. He didn't know what he was in for.

Bella POV

I was staring Edward down, arms folded. "Bella," he started imploringly, but I just held up my hand.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked. "You just dragged me out of there like some Neanderthal!"

"I had to get you away from that crowd. You couldn't hear the thoughts some of those men were having about you, though I can hardly blame them. What were you thinking strutting around that stage singing that song?" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Edward, you are NOT my father!" I shouted. "If I want to sing karaoke and wear sexy clothes I am free to do so. I am an adult just like you are."

"Bella, be reasonable." He started again. "I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"What's best for me?!?" I asked incredulously. "You don't even really know me! I'm tired of trying to fit to some mold of what you think I should be. What you think I should want. What you think I should be doing. You are planning my life without me. Don't I get a say in this?"

"How can you say that I don't know you?" he said in an infuriatingly calm tone. "We belong together."

"Do we?" I countered. "Edward, what's my favorite color?" That stopped him in his tracks. While he fumbled for an answer, I heard a voice from the entrance of the restaurant.

"It's green," Jake said coming closer to where we were standing. I turned to face him and he smiled. Edward remained silent in front of me. I decided to try a different question.

"How do I take my coffee? I asked him, and before he could answer I heard Jake's reply.

"Two creams, two sugars" he said without hesitation. Edward looked in his direction with a thoughtful expression, and I continued my tirade.

"What's my favorite food?" By now, Edward would not even meet my eyes.

"Anything Italian," Jake replied instantly. He had taken a couple of steps closer and was standing just behind me. I took note of the fact that he was letting me handle this myself without going all alpha male on Edward. It was refreshing to have someone who was willing to let me stand up for myself, but wanted to have my back all the same.

"Bella," Edward said, finally looking up, "this is absurd. These mundane details have nothing to do with love. So he gets an A in Bella Swan 101, it doesn't mean anything."

"But it does," I insisted. "Love is all about the mundane details. Every day is not fairytale romantic or dramatic or exciting. I realized something while you were gone. I want it all. I want to read the paper over breakfast in the morning. I want to play in the sunshine and walk on the beach in the moonlight. I want to go to college and hang out with my family and friends." I met his eyes intently. "One day I even want children." I saw a flicker of pain cross his face before his perfect mask was back in place.

"When you came back, I made a choice; the wrong choice. " I reached for Jake's hand and felt his fingers curl around mine. I squeezed gently before continuing. "I ignored what has been staring me in the face this whole time. I'm sorry Edward, but I can't marry you."

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then took two steps closing the distance between us. I felt Jake tense at my side, but I didn't let go of his hand. To his credit, he didn't move. Edward took my other hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, Bella." He said formally releasing my fingers. "I will not bother you again." With that he turned and walked away. At first, I was stunned. It reminded me so much of that day he left me in the forest. I kept waiting for the ripping sensation of my heart being torn from my chest, but it never came. Instead, I felt as though a weight had been lifted and now I could breathe again. Jake was still holding my hand and when I turned toward him, the love in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Did you mean it?" he asked searching my face anxiously. "The song, the things you said to him. About wanting it all. Bells, I-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Jake, I love you. I want you. I choose you. Always."

With that declaration, he swept me in a kiss that left us both breathless. We parted for the necessity of breathing, and went back inside to say goodnight to our respective parties. Alice smiled as I approached. She made me promise to call tomorrow with the details and I gave her my word that I would. She pressed the car keys into my hand, telling me that she and Jasper would run home. One short car ride later, we were back at my house.

Jacob POV

I walked Bella to the door, her hand in mine. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. I was wondering when I would wake up and discover it was all a dream. Bella unlocked the door and I hovered in the darkened entrance. It was almost two o'clock and I could hear Charlie's snoring. "Stay," she whispered, pulling me inside and closing the door. I nodded and went to the living room while she went upstairs to wash up. She came back in a flash, fresh faced and hair still damp from the shower. She had traded the sexy sweater dress for pajama pants and a t-shirt, but she looked just as beautiful to me. I held out my arms to her and she curled herself onto my lap, yawning.

"Do you want to go upstairs to bed?" I asked, my hand absently rubbing circles on her hip.

"No, I want you to stay with me tonight. All night. No leaving at sunrise before Charlie wakes up. Somehow I think he'll freak if you're in my room, but if we innocently fall asleep on the sofa…" she trailed off and I chuckled.

"Who said anything about innocent?" I kissed her passionately and she returned in kind. She trailed kisses down my neck and snaked her hand under my shirt. I was flooded with desire at her gentle explorations, but I let her take the lead. She got up off my lap and knelt on the floor between my knees. I reached to pull her back to me, but she stopped me.

"I think it's time I took care of you." She pulled my pants down and my entire length spilled into her eager hands. She stroked me slowly and gave a chaste kiss to the bell shaped tip.

"Now I know I've already learned this lesson, but I think it's time for a refresher don't you?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I watched her tongue dart out and glide up and down swirling around the end. There was something so sexy about her combination of passion and purity and I hardened almost painfully. She took me into her mouth as far as she could and hummed contentedly. The vibrations only added to the intensity and soon I was panting. She was driving me insane. My hands found her damp hair and I encouraged her to continue. She hummed again and I thrust forward instinctively. She mewled and my nostrils picked up a fresh wave of her arousal. Knowing that this was turning her on so much only made it better for me. My orgasm ripped through my body and I bit my lip hard to stifle a moan. She kept licking and sucking until I was still, and then tucked my softening member back into my pants and climbed back in my lap again. I wrapped trembling arms around her.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" she asked in an exact repeat of what I said to her on the phone the night before. I nodded.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing you are. It's like you were made for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake." She said seriously. She yawned again and I moved her off my lap long enough to kick off my shoes and stretch out with my back to the back of the sofa. She fit perfectly in the remaining space and I wrapped my arm around her waist. It was only minutes before we were both asleep.

* * *

Wednesday

Charlie POV

My alarm went off to signal the start of another day. I wandered blearily out of my room in search of coffee, and blinked in surprise. Bella and Jake were sound asleep on the sofa. I thought she was spending the night with Alice. They were both fully clothed, but his arm was wrapped around her possessively. I raised an eyebrow appraisingly. I was no idiot. I knew that Jake loved my daughter. He had since they were children. When Bella got mixed up with the Cullens, I had pretty much squashed any hope I had that they would end up together. I knew Jake was a better fit for her, but it was her life. I had to let her do what made her happy even if that meant she was making a huge mistake. Bella made a noise in her sleep, startling me out of my thoughts. I thought she may be having a nightmare, but before I could move, Jake tightened his hold on her and she immediately quieted. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment and continued my trip to the kitchen. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Bout damn time," I murmured, and started the coffee maker.

**A/N: Of course I don't own the song either. It's Fever by Peggy Lee. I didn't want to put it in the beginning note because it would give away Bella's song choice. I hope you like because it's been stuck in my head since I thought of this chapter. Also, one thing I never agreed with SM about is the notion that a vampire can produce a child even under miraculous circumstances. So in my world, Reneesme never would have happened. It doesn't make sense to me that an essentially dead body would have live semen. So, Edward finally gets the boot! Yay!!! Hope you liked the Charlie POV. He's a pretty cool dad after all. Don't worry I have a few more chapters of adventures of sexy Jake and naughty Bella to go. Tell me what you think, pretty please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series. I just think the story should have been different. Thanks to all who read, reviewed and favorited my story. It makes it easier to write knowing that someone is reading!! Oh and as I'm sure you've noticed, my Bella is slightly OOC from SM's Bella. I tried to stay as close to her mannerisms as possible, but I wanted to give her a brain, because we know that she should have chosen Jake. By the way, if you are easily offended by mature themes, then don't read this chapter.

Jacob POV

I knew before my eyes opened that I wasn't at home in my bed. There was a cramp in my neck, and Bella was curled in my arms. I smiled thinking of the events of last night. She loved me! She was officially broken up with the bloodsucker and she wanted me! I couldn't believe that I finally had the girl of my dreams. I could hear noises in the kitchen and smell coffee brewing. I got off the sofa as slowly as possible to avoid waking Bells and went to see what Charlie was up to.

"Morning Jake," he said nodding at me over the paper. I returned his greeting, poured myself some coffee and sat down across from him. For a minute neither of us spoke. I knew that he approved of the idea of Bella and me together, but suddenly I wasn't so sure how he would feel about the real thing.

"So," Charlie started flipping the page without looking at me, "how'd you end up here last night?" It sounded like a casual enough question, but I wasn't going to take any chances. Bella had concocted a cover story and I was sticking to it.

"I came to see Bella home. She wasn't feeling well and Alice had me drive her home from the Rockin' Rodeo. I came in and we got to talking. We must have fallen asleep. Charlie looked at me for a long minute before turning back to the paper. He seemed to be weighing his words carefully.

"Jake, I know you're in love with my daughter." I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he continued. "You can't deny it. It's written all over your face. All I ask is that you do right by her. She's already had her heart broken once. I'm trusting you to keep that from happening again." I nodded solemnly.

"All I want to do is make her happy, Charlie." Just then I heard Bella stir on the sofa and stretch. Charlie went back to reading the paper and I got up to pour her a cup of coffee. She stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and I handed her the coffee I had prepared for her. She accepted it gratefully.

"Morning, Dad." She said taking a small sip. She sat down at the table. "I have an announcement to make." Charlie folded the newspaper and looked at her expectantly.

"I broke off my engagement last night." His eyes widened slightly, and he looked toward me but I kept my eyes on my cup. "I decided that I'm just not ready to get married." It was close to the truth anyway.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked concerned.

"Sure I am," she replied. "I know I was a wreck the last time we broke up, but I think it will be a little different this time." She smiled at me over her cup, and Charlie acted like he didn't notice.

"So what are you kids getting into today?" he asked sliding his chair back from the table. Bella shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"I'm sure we'll find something to get into."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I offered to make Charlie something more substantial than coffee for breakfast, but he left for work anyway saying he had to get to the station. Jake had to run home to check on Billy, so I decided to get dressed and do some cleaning. I went to my room to find something to wear, and I was just pulling of my pajama pants when my cell phone rang.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked before I could even say hello. "What happened last night?"

"Don't you already know?" I teased.

"No," she sighed. "After your performance last night, your future went black. I can't see anything of you now. I take it that things are going well with the Big Bad."

"Ha ha Alice. Things are great." Wolf jokes from a vampire. Everybody's a comedian I guess.

"Where is he now? I'm surprised you could tear yourself away long enough to call little old me." I could hear a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Jake went to go check on his dad, but he said he would be right back. Why don't you come over after dinner tonight? I'm almost sure he has patrol, and you know Charlie will be glued to the game." I held the phone away from my ear at her squeal of delight.

"So, I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Of course, Bella! I'll see you later."

"Bye Alice." I hung up before I realized I never asked about Edward. I hadn't even thought about him today. That was a first. I looked in the mirror at my relaxed happy face. Jacob Black agreed with me in more ways than one. I was searching my dresser for something to wear when I heard a tapping at my window. I raised the glass and barely had time to move back before Jake came in and landed in a graceful crouch in my room.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. "You can use the door in the daytime you know."

"Sorry, Bells," he said sheepishly. "Force of habit." His eyes widened as he took in my state of undress.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He just pulled me closer to him rubbing his fingers down my spine. I felt a slow burn start in my core and spread to the tips of my toes. Is it possible to die from pleasure overload? I planned on finding out. Our tongues twined together and the room spun, mostly because I was being picked up and deposited on the bed. Was it wrong to be so turned on by his growly possessive side? He covered my body with his own and let his fingers play along my ribcage. He grazed my nipple over the fabric of my t-shirt and my back arched involuntarily. A low moan escaped my lips. He was hard against my soft center and I felt a rush of heat. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was the animal in the room. Ever since Jake and I started our "lessons", my hormones were kicked into overdrive. I chuckled against his mouth and Jake pulled back.

"What's so funny Bells?"

"I was just thinking how I must be in heat or something like that." He laughed out loud and kissed my throat.

"You can have me like this whenever you wish," he said seriously and I knew it was true.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I answered pressing kisses to his face.

"You think you might be ready for another lesson?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"What did you have in mind professor?" I joked.

Jacob POV

Professor. Her saying that to me brought up images of short plaid skirts and knee socks. I wondered if she'd let me keep her after school for detention. I shook my head to clear my naughty fantasies. She truly had no idea the effect she had on me.

"Well," I drawled. "I would love to try something a little out of the box." I studied her face carefully at my words. She looked curious but not afraid. I was a little scared of what she might think of this. "I'd like to tie you up."

"T-tied up?" she gulped. I could smell that she was aroused and I wondered if I had hit on a secret fantasy of hers. Thank god for letters to Penthouse. I nodded.

"There is nothing I want more right now than to have you at my mercy. What do you say, Bells? Want to play a game?" She nodded and reached her hands up over her head crossing her wrists. Seeing her in such a submissive position made me as hard as steel. "Don't move okay?" I got up and grabbed some scarves from her closet. I tied one around both her wrists, and one on each leg securing them to the bed frame.

"Does that hurt, Bells?" she shook her head no and I kissed her softly. "Remember our word. Just say it and I stop. Trust me." She nodded again and I could see the love and trust shining in her eyes.

Bella POV

It's like he's reading my mind. I hadn't told anyone the details of the dream I had. I was just thinking I love his possessive side. Now he's telling me he wants to have me at his mercy. Yes please. Why is it that the idea of Edward trying to run my life ultimately pulled us apart, but I was more than willing to let Jake control me sexually? I filed that question away for later pondering, and focused on the amazing man in front of me. He pulled my shirt up high enough to expose my breasts and wrapped his tongue around a hardened peak. My hands instantly ached to thread through his hair, but since they were bound I felt my desire triple. I arched into his mouth and he pulled back just out of my reach.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"Please don't stop touching me!" I cried and he immediately returned to his ministrations. Jake's hands were like heaven. The perfect mixture of rough callousness and silky smoothness that drove me to insanity. He continued his travel down my body to my white cotton panties. He traced the waistband with his fingertip.

"Bella, are you very fond of these panties?" I shook my head, and he ripped them off like paper. I could feel the cool air of the room caressing my most intimate place along with Jake's hot breath. It made for a maddening combination. I knew I was dripping wet, and I had never felt so exposed. I lay there waiting to feel his lips or his tongue on my sex, but he pressed his lips to my inner thigh. Then he trailed his tongue down each of my legs. The little nibbles he gave along the way sent electric sparks through my body and made me squirm against my restraints. He kissed his way back up my body purposely avoiding all erogenous zones and I wanted to scream. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and the burning was so delicious I didn't know if I wanted it to stop. I felt his tongue run up the side of my neck and his clothed hardness was pressed intimately against me. My hips bucked involuntarily desperately seeking friction, and Jake pulled back again moving to the side of me.

"Jake, please." I didn't even recognize the sound of my own voice. It was low and ragged and I was breathing like I had run a mile.

"Please what, pretty Bella? You look so beautiful like this and you smell heavenly." He rubbed his warm fingers up and down my abdomen and I could feel his hardness, now pressed against my hip.

"Please, Jake. Touch. I need," I was babbling now my rising lust rendering me unable to form complete sentences. He chuckled softly in my ear.

"Tell me what you need. I won't do it until you tell me." I closed my eyes briefly. I couldn't say those things. Could I? I thought back to how excited I got to hear Jake's voice when he was so turned on. I wondered if I would have the same effect on him. In the end, curiosity won out over self consciousness. I took a deep breath and turned my head to face him.

"I want your tongue on my nipples." He looked shell shocked for a second, but immediately obliged. After being denied his touch, the pleasure was exquisite. He suckled at one side while his hand came up to knead my other breast, pinching lightly at the nipple. "Oh my God," I moaned. "Jake I love your mouth."

Jacob POV

I must still be dreaming. Better yet, I died sometime in the night and this was actually heaven. When I suggested this game, I thought little blushing Bella would shy away or laugh it off. I had been shocked she would actually do it. To have her let me tie her to her bed was more than I could have ever hoped for, but now I actually had her begging for my mouth on her. Her voice was low and sexy and was driving me to madness. I willed myself to wait for what she told me to do next, even if I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and her back arched off the bed.

"Do you like that Bella?" I asked, my hand drifting to her lower stomach. She was panting and her skin had a light sheen of sweat.

"Yes! Move your hand lower!" I let my fingers settle over her sex and drift between her curls.

"Here?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yes!! More! Please Jake!" My fingers started a rhythm over her clit while my tongue continued teasing her hardened peaks. She was moaning continuously now and I didn't know if she would be able to give me anymore instruction. She was so wet my fingers slid easily over her sex, and I settled my thumb over her clit and teased her opening with one of my other fingers. Her eyes flew open.

"Oh God!" I took that as positive encouragement and eased my finger inside a little bit, groaning at the feel of her slick walls gripping so forcefully. Her head dropped back again, but her hips continued to move against my hand. "More, Jake! Oh God!" Who was I to refuse?

Bella POV

I was in complete and utter agony, or ecstasy, I hadn't made up my mind. My entire existence consisted of Jake's hands, his mouth, and the feeling that was currently building deep inside of me. I don't know what he was doing with his hands, but every motion brought me closer to the edge. It felt different than any other time. More intense. I was afraid for it to continue, but afraid for it to stop. My body seemed to move of its own accord, seeking out completion. Jake's lips were tickling my ear again.

"Let go for me, Bella" he breathed into my ear and it was like the floodgates opened. The fire that had been building in my belly blazed suddenly, violently, and a torrent of pleasure rushed over me. His fingers continued massaging me intimately as I cried out my orgasm. When my breathing had returned to normal, he untied my hands and feet and pulled me into his arms.

Jacob POV

She was shaking like a leaf when I pulled her to me. Her arms wound around my neck automatically and her head ducked into my chest. I held her like this for a minute before I started to worry. I tipped her face up to mine and her eyes went wide with shock. My own desires completely forgotten, I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong when she bolted for the bathroom, leaving me confused on the bed.

Bella POV

I closed the bathroom door, and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I felt so overwhelmed. The intensity of what I had just experienced scared me. When I'd looked into his eyes, I felt something shift. It was like he was the only thing that mattered in this world. Like I couldn't be close enough to him. Even now, my body ached to be back in his arms. I'd probably freaked poor Jake out, but I had to be alone for a second to process this.

Jacob POV

Great! I had just pushed too far. Why didn't she say something? I searched my mind for any sign that she hadn't enjoyed what we had just done. Was it possible that I had misread her body's reaction to me? I stood up running my fingers through my hair. I should probably leave. If she was mad, she wouldn't want me to be here when she came out of the bathroom. I walked over to the window and had my hand on the latch when I stopped. Nope, I wasn't leaving. I promised her. I was staying right here; awkward conversations, arguments and all. I couldn't leave her until I knew what was going on in her head. I looked for things to busy myself until she came out of the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and replaced the scarves in the closet. Then, I stripped the linens off the bed and put them in the washing machine. While I was downstairs, I decided to fix some lunch. I put together some sandwiches and a couple of glasses of juice along with some chips and fruit. A quick inspection of the cabinets and I found a tray to put everything on and made my way back upstairs. I heard the shower going now and I sat the tray on the desk in her room. I went downstairs to check on the bed linens and put them in the dryer when the washing machine stopped. By the time I got back upstairs to Bella's room, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy green towel. I held my breath as she entered and her eyes locked on mine.

Bella POV

He stayed. I felt a wave of relief that my dramatic exit hadn't scared him away. I took in everything at once. My bed linens were gone, and all evidence of Kinky Bondage Fun 101 had been erased. Jake was as much of a slob as I was a neat freak and the fact that he had done that was endearing. A massive tray of sandwiches and fruit was on my desk and Jake was standing by the window looking apprehensive.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." He said, his face full of contrition. I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Nothing to be sorry for," I answered easily. "That was amazing. I've never been so satisfied."His concerned eyes searched my face and when he saw the truth of my words relief flooded his features. He crushed me against his chest.

"Oh God, Bells, I thought I had messed everything up."

"No, silly. It's just so overwhelming. I feel like I shouldn't enjoy that so much. But I do and I don't know what came over me and the things that I was saying…" I flushed and looked away, not wanting to tell him about the inexplicable pull I felt to him now. It felt weird keep something from Jake and there was a nagging at my subconscious that this was an important something, but I chose to ignore it for now.

"Hey, remember our rule," he said turning my face back to his, "whatever you feel. Whatever you want to say. It's safe with me. I will never think of you as anything but my wonderful, beautiful Bella. Even if you are a closet bedroom freak." I sputtered with laughter and swatted him in the chest playfully. I should never have worried. He smiled my smile and I relaxed completely.

"Planning on feeding an army there?" I asked nodding toward the sandwiches. I was feeling much more lighthearted now that I knew that we were okay. I pulled some sweats out and dressed quickly when he turned to get the tray.

"No, just one extremely satisfied Bella and one sexy werewolf." He replied mischievously.

"Well I hope you're hungry, because I won't be able to eat any dinner tonight if I eat even half of that." My eyes widened suddenly as I thought of my plans for after dinner. I had almost forgotten to tell him.

"That reminds me! Jake, I invited Alice over after dinner tonight."

"Okay," he replied slowly picking up a sandwich, "are you asking me or telling me? Because you don't need my permission to see a friend."

"I just thought with the whole mortal enemy thing, you might not like it too much."He shrugged and took another bite of sandwich.

"I don't like the idea that your best friend could bite you and kill you but Alice seems okay. She's been the one encouraging you to spend time with me, right?" I nodded. Jake could be eerily perceptive sometimes.

"So the only thing left for me to say is have a good time, and don't get eaten." I smiled at his simplistic explanation.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the best werewolf a girl could have?"

"Nope," he said picking up another sandwich, "but it's nice to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

After Jake left, I remade my bed and did some other household chores. I made dinner, and I even sat down at my ancient computer to compose an email to Renee. I simply told her that I wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be able to make the trip to Jacksonville right now. I left out the part about breaking up with Edward and my new relationship with Jake. I would tell her about that when I sorted it out for myself.

Alice showed up right after I finished the dinner dishes. She'd had Jasper drop her off for appearances sake, but she could have run here faster. She called out her greetings to Charlie and we scampered off to my bedroom for privacy.

"So, thanks for the use of your car," I said dropping the keys into her palm. She smiled.

"You are very welcome. So about that, what happened after you and Edward went outside?" The smile instantly disappeared from my face and I picked at the bedcovers.

"Edward and I broke up, as you already know. He just doesn't know me very well. Plus, we have very different ideas about what we want out of a relationship."

"And you and Jake see eye to eye?" I nodded emphatically, the dreamy smile returning to my lips.

"Yeah," I sighed happily, "Jake is pretty much perfect." She rolled her eyes and pretended to gag while I giggled.

"Okay, okay," I said, putting up my hands in mock surrender, "I'll try to keep the gushing to a minimum."

"Seriously Bella, I'm happy for you. No one deserves an eternity of someone that's not absolutely perfect for them. I was so happy when Edward brought you home because we got to be friends, but the more I got to know you, I knew that you weren't right for each other."

"Did you have a vision?"

"No, I just used my keen best friend/sisterly observational skills. I love you both, and I would have loved for you to get married, but I literally never saw Jacob coming. Bella, when you talk about him there is a fire that I have never seen in you before. I don't have to see your future with him to know it's going to be spectacular." I hugged her impulsively.

"Thanks Alice."

"Anytime, and don't waste any time worrying about my brother. He left town for a little while, but he's back on my vision radar now and he's going to be fine." I felt relieved at that. I didn't wish Edward any ill will just because we broke up.

"So," Alice continued to change the subject, "what did you do today?" I blushed as I recalled this afternoon's events. "I knew it!" she crowed. "That glow on your face isn't just about love. You've been having sexy fun again!" I covered my face with my hand and peeked at her from between my fingers.

"Yes, and I kind of need to ask you a question. A personal question."

"Ok, shoot," she said her topaz eyes glittering.

"Have you and Jasper, I mean..Have you..Well" I stumbled over my words not really knowing how to ask this.

"Bella!" she bellowed. "Just ask already. What are more experienced friends for?"

"Have you ever let Jasper tie you up?"

"Sure, but what does that have to do with you and OH MY GOD!" Her mouth dropped open. She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Why Bella Swan, I never would have guessed you would be into that sort of thing."

"Well, when it comes to Jake I guess I'm into every sort of thing." We both laughed at that.

"But really Alice, I liked having him in control, but I hated Edward's control over me. What makes that different?"

"Maybe you trust Jacob more than you did Edward." Leave it to Alice to cut right to the heart of the matter. "Look, don't over think this. Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "Did you enjoy the experience?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Well then the rest doesn't matter." I could see the sense in what she was saying and I vowed to let it go. We talked about other things for a while and Alice stood up to leave when she caught me yawning.

"Alice you don't have to leave." Charlie was already sleeping and she could sleep over if she wanted.

"Yes, I do," she said right before I heard the tap on my bedroom window. I opened it and in popped Jake for the second time today.

"You have got to start using the door" I said as he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry to bust up girl time," he said sincerely. "Hi, Alice," he said with a little wave.

"Jacob," she replied with a nod and smile in his direction. A tense minute passed and then I broke the silence.

"I'll just walk her out and I'll be right back." Alice and I walked downstairs and I promised to call her soon. When her car was out of sight, I made my way back upstairs. I felt instantly better now that Jake was here; like the missing part of a puzzle was finally in place. I went to the bathroom long enough to brush my teeth and when I came back, Jake was stretched out on my bed snoring softly. I curled myself into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep, happy to have him with me.

**A/N: So what do you think happened to Bella? Why does she feel so attached to Jake now? We'll find out the answer to these and other important questions in the next chapter. Oh and if you are having trouble with why Bella was so turned on by Jake's lesson suggestion, see Chapter 2 for a refresher of the dream she had. I think I only have about 2 more chapters plus an epilogue to this story, but I have a few more ideas in the works. One is an all human story that was kind of inspired by my other story Waiting, Wanting, Watching. I also think it would be cool to write a series of the "lessons" that Jake and Bella have in this story. Because we can never have enough sexy Jake. So, if you have any ideas about what kind of lessons Jake should teach Bella, please leave them in the review section or send me a PM. Oh and please review this chapter. I love the feedback and it makes me want to write faster!!**


	9. Chapter 9

You know the drill. I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all. She just needs to do right by the greatest character in the series, Jacob Black. In case I've never mentioned it, this story is dedicated to my dear husband because when I met my "Jacob" I had the good sense to marry him.

Bella POV

I was so blissfully warm wrapped in his arms. My first thought upon opening my eyes was that I could get used to this. I shifted to look at Jake and found him watching me with laughter sparkling in his eyes and a small grin playing across his lips.

"Good morning gorgeous," he murmured into my hair.

"What's so funny?" I questioned patting my hair self consciously.

"Do you know how much you talk in your sleep?" I flushed and closed my eyes.

"How bad was it?"

"Oh you just confessed your undying love for me over and over. There was some 'Oh god! Oh Jake, you're the best!' sprinkled in for good measure." He teased in a squeaky impersonation of my voice.

"I did not!!" I exclaimed horrified that he might be telling the truth.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly like that." I relaxed and punched him in the ribs. He tickled me and I squealed with laughter.

"Jake! Stop!" I cried, giggling uncontrollably, and loud enough to wake the dead. I gasped and pulled away from him. "Charlie! Oh my God! Jake, you spent the night in my room! You have to go before he finds you!"

"Bells, Charlie left for work an hour ago." I looked at the clock. It was 9:15. I dropped back on the bed with a sigh of relief. "He never even opened the door," Jake continued running his fingers down my arm. I snuggled happily into his embrace, listening to the reassuring thump, thump, thump of his heartbeat. This time it was Jake who broke the mood when his stomach growled loudly. I took that as my cue to get up.

"Come on, you bottomless pit, I'll make breakfast."

"Actually, Bells, I'd love to take a shower. Care to join me?" As tempting as that sounded, I knew that having Jake wet and naked in the shower was not conducive to either one of us eating anytime soon.

"I'll get one in a few. I'm going to start on breakfast. There should be an extra toothbrush in the middle drawer under the sink." He only pouted slightly before stripping off his shirt and heading for the bathroom. When I heard the water start, I poked around in my closet and found some of his track pants he had left here on a previous visit. His t-shirt that I'd worn home from his house the other day was freshly laundered and folded in my drawer. Satisfied that he would be sufficiently clothed, I picked up the shirt that he had been wearing off the floor. I was about to throw it in my laundry basket, but I pulled it on over my tank top and boy shorts. It hung to my knees, but it smelled like Jake and that made me smile. I shook my head at being such a sap and headed for the kitchen.

I decided on eggs and bacon with toast, coffee and orange juice. I was working on the second pan of bacon when I heard Jake's booming voice as he bounded down the stairs.

"Hey, Bells, thanks for the clothes. I didn't know I left these pants..." he trailed off when he rounded the corner.

Jacob POV

I couldn't remember what I was saying. Bella was standing in front of the stove. I saw a mountain of eggs already on a platter sitting off to the side. She was frying some bacon and wearing my shirt. Her bare legs peeked enticingly out of the bottom and her hair was wild and tousled from sleeping. Her cheeks were rosy and pink and it felt fantastic to know that I had something to do with the unbelievably happy smile that was now beaming in my direction. Every centerfold I had ever seen paled in comparison to the woman standing before me right now.

"What were you saying?" she asked taking some of the bacon from the pan to the other platter.

"I was just saying thanks for finding me something to wear and for the toothbrush. Is there anything I can do to help with breakfast?" She put me to work making toast, and before long we were able to sit down to breakfast together. It was so…..domestic. So normal. So perfect. I knew right now that this was what I wanted forever. I wanted us to be old and gray trying to do the crossword puzzle together. We ate in silence for a few minutes until I saw Bella looking at me seriously.

"Thank you Jake." She said quietly.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For staying with me last night. For loving me. For never giving up on me, on us. For helping me choose life." A single tear rolled down her face and I was around the table in a second. I brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. Her coffee colored eyes were impossibly bright this morning and I saw a million things reflected there. Most of all there was love and hope. I sighed. Those eyes had been so haunted when she had first come to me and it was like the clouds behind them had finally lifted. She licked her dry lips and my eyes focused on her mouth. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. I felt a flare of desire and I scooped her into my arms and set her on the counter so we were eye level.

"You are worth all of that and so much more." I said, and truer words had never been uttered.

Her mouth found mine again urgently and she encircled my waist with her legs. I was desperately hoping that she was naked under my shirt. We kissed passionately and time stood still. My heart swelled with the love I felt for her and the fervor of her kisses was making something else swell as well. I broke our kiss and pulled her to my chest fighting to gain control of myself. I could hear her gasping breaths and I knew she was struggling as well. She pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Jake, I think I'm…" she started and then the phone started ringing. We both started out of our trance she hopped off the counter to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Billy. He's right here. Hold on." She passed me the receiver without another word.

Bella POV

I cleared the breakfast table with shaky hands absently listening to Jake's end of the conversation with his dad. What the heck was wrong with me? First, I put on his shirt like some Jacob-scent obsessed freak. Then I almost jump him over breakfast. My heart was pounding in my chest and I thought about the words I had been about to utter. _Jake I think I'm ready._ I wanted to make love to him. Every cell in my body screamed it. Jake hung up the phone and turned to face me.

"I have to get back home." There was no hiding my disappointment. My heart already ached at the thought of him leaving.

"Will you be back later?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but maybe I can get you to come to me. There's a cookout at Sam and Emily's tonight about 8pm. That's why I have to get back. Sam wants to work out patrol schedules and everything so that all of us will get to have some fun. Will you come?"

"Try and stop me," I said feeling instantly better. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned for the door. He paused with his hand on the knob.

"Bells, what were you about to say before the phone interrupted us?"

"Oh I think I'm going to take a shower now." I finished lamely. He looked suspicious for a second but then he smiled.

"Okay, then. I guess you'll tell me later. Love you."

"Love you too." I echoed to his retreating back. Dammit, he always could read me like a book.

Jacob POV

I ran back to LaPush in wolf form feeling joyous as the wind whipped past my face. I was so happy that things were working out for Bells and me. I couldn't imagine a life without her in it. I slowed as Emily and Sam's place came into view and phased back, pulling on my track pants and shirt. I walked in through the backdoor. There was no need to knock the pack was always in and out. This morning, however, I only saw Emily cooking as usual.

"Hey, Em!" I called in greeting and ruffling her hair as I passed.

"Hi Jacob! What's got you so happy this morning? Could it be a certain brown eyed girl?" I smiled even wider but didn't answer. "You don't have to say anything, Mr. Mysterious. Your silence speaks volumes. Sam is in the den." Emily had some of her ever present baked treats around, so I grabbed a blueberry muffin before heading to the den. I continued through the kitchen and made my way to the den. . I found Sam there sitting in a chair and he raised his head in acknowledgement. "Hey Jake," he said seriously. "Come in and have a seat." I chewed on the muffin and dropped in a chair near the television.

"Where is everybody? Aren't we having a pack meeting?" Sam shook his head.

"They are coming later. Right now, I really needed to talk to you alone." I sat the remnants of my muffin on the coffee table, my mouth going dry. Sam had his Alpha face on and I didn't know what was coming next.

"What's this about Sam?"

"You and Bella," he started and my eyes narrowed. What was Sam's deal with Bella?

"If you are going to start on the whole 'she's engaged to a leech' thing, you can drop it. She called it off." He looked surprised for a second but continued.

"Good, then that means I'm doing the right thing. Jacob, what do you know about imprinting?"

"Imprinting," I echoed. The word sounded strange coming out of my mouth and sent a shiver up my spine that I couldn't explain. "What's that?" He sighed heavily running his hands over his short black locks.

"It's when a wolf meets his mate. You see her and it's like time stops. Everything and everyone else falls away. She becomes the center of your universe and you would do anything for her. Be anything for her. Love her for the rest of your existence. It's what happened with Emily and me." I listened thoughtfully. I remembered Sam's long relationship with Leah Clearwater and how it had abruptly ended after he'd been introduced to Emily.

"Does this happen to all wolves?" I asked in shock. He looked down at his hands.

"It doesn't happen with everybody, but given your lineage, I do expect that you will one day experience it." I could feel myself shaking and slowly losing my control. I took deep breaths to try and rein the wolf in. My eyes met Sam's and I saw only sadness and regret there.

"Jacob, I know you are upset," he continued. I snorted. That was the understatement of the year. I had just gotten the chance to be with Bella for real, and he was telling me that some mystical wolf mojo was going to fuck it all up. No. I promised Bells I would never leave her. This had to be some kind of mistake. "Why tell me now, Sam?"

"I didn't think you had a chance with her but I noticed that you are spending more time in Forks lately, and I wanted to stop it before you both get hurt." I could tell by his haunted expression that he was thinking of Leah. I never wanted Bella to become bitter and jaded like she was. I had to get out of here. I shot to my feet.

"Sam, I can't stay for this meeting. I need to work some things out. I'll take the first two patrols tonight. I just need to leave." He nodded sympathetically and I considered myself dismissed. I didn't phase as I walked back towards the woods, taking the longer trek back to my house. My head was full of jumbled thoughts. I couldn't lead Bella on if there was even a chance that I would magically fall for someone else. I had always pictured her as my happily ever after. Always. The hopeful expression she'd had on her face this morning was etched into my memory. How could I tear that away from her?

A fresh wave of anguish overtook me as I finally reached my porch and stormed into the house slamming the door. Billy looked up in surprised as he took in my shell shock expression and tense appearance.

"Jake! What's wrong, son?" He asked clicking off the television.

"Did you know?" I shouted with barely constrained rage. Billy remained infuriatingly calm.

"Calm down. Did I know what?" Was he really going to play dumb with me?

"Imprinting! Did you know?" His visibly relaxed sat back in his chair.

"Jake, sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. How could you not tell me about this? You know how much I love Bella. How could you encourage me to see her if you knew I'd run off with some girl and destroy it all?" I was shaking uncontrollably and I thought I would phase right in the middle of the living room.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you will sit down now and listen to what I have to say!" That got my attention. My dad never raised his voice. Ever. I sank into the nearest chair still breathing heavily and gripped my knees so hard my knuckles whitened. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. I heard Billy wheeling around the house, doors opening and closing, and then I heard him come back. The silence seemed to stretch on, but Billy finally spoke.

"Jake, do you know that I always knew that you would phase one day?" I looked up startled by this revelation. If he had known why hadn't he warned me? My mind flashed back to the confusion I felt about my change. He could have better prepared me.

"Of course I couldn't tell you anything," he said as if reading my mind. "That is not the way of our people. But I knew all the same. You always had great instincts and intuition, even as a child and I could tell that the spirit of the wolf was strong in you." I wanted to roll my eyes. Billy could go on for hours about this tribal stuff. Instead I locked my jaw and struggled to keep a passive face.

"You asked me a very good question. Why would I press you to date Bella knowing that you would imprint one day? He dropped something in my lap and I opened my eyes. It was the picture of Bells and I from my nightstand. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you remember the day this picture was taken?" I looked at our smiling faces before raising my eyes to Billy. I shook my head.

"Charlie had come over like usual to watch a game and brought Bella along with him." He got a faraway look on his face and I knew he was picturing the scene. "You were in your room and I called for you to come out see Bella. When you rounded the corner and saw her, you stopped in your tracks. I don't know how long you stood there but you just had this awestruck look on your face. She ran up and wrapped her arms around you and you broke out in the most dazzling smile. I'd never seen you so happy. From that moment on all I heard about was Bella. When she moved away with her mother, you were destroyed."

I did remember that. I wouldn't go outside to play with my friends. I barely ate and slept. I had really missed her those first few months.

"When she came back," he continued, "I finally saw that smile again. That peaceful contentment. I knew what is she is to you. That's why I encouraged you to fight for her, even after she was engaged to that Cullen boy."

"But, Dad" I interrupted stubbornly, "it doesn't matter now. If I'm going to imprint, what I feel for Bella will be like some distant memory. Billy sighed with patience.

"Jake do I have to spell it out for you?" I was clueless as to what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes heavenward. "It is Bella. She's your imprint."

For once in my life, I was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon…..

Bella POV

The house was immaculate; so I didn't have any cleaning to keep me busy. I had cooked Charlie dinner, made desserts for the bonfire and done the dishes. I went upstairs to get ready to see Jake. I could feel tingles of anticipation racing through me and I tried not to trip over my own feet in my haste. Tonight I was going to tell Jake that I was ready to make love with him. I took a long leisurely bath with my favorite strawberry bubbles and then rubbed down with my strawberry scented lotion. I stood in the middle of my room wrapped in a towel and picked out some lingerie to wear for the occasion. I poured over my closet looking for the perfect outfit and vetoed just about everything. I really wanted to look extra special. I noticed some bags off in the corner and realized that they were from the shopping trip to Seattle. I felt a pang of guilt at all the things that I had bought with the intent of going on my honeymoon. That seemed like a million years ago. I really should just return all this stuff. I opened the first bag and there was a piece of my stationary folded on top. Curious, I unfolded it and began to read.

_Bella,_

_Don't you dare think of returning any of this stuff! I'm impressed. This is way better than your usual style. I must be rubbing off on you. Keep it all and the credit card. You know that's what he would want._

_Love you bunches,_

_Alice_

She must have slipped the note in there when she was here last night. I guess that settled that. The credit card was tucked safely in my drawer. I didn't plan on using it again. I took the clothes from the bags and carefully hung them in my closet. She was right. This stuff was pretty different from my usual wear. Twenty minutes later I looked at my reflection critically. I had on some dark rinse denim jeans that accentuated my long legs along with the low heeled boots Alice had brought over on Tuesday. I topped it off with a navy blue cowl neck sweater. My hair was loose and wavy. There was no use trying to style it since we would be outside for the cookout. I opted for simple silver stud earrings and my ever present necklace was tucked into the collar of my top. I put on some lip gloss and nodded approvingly at myself in the mirror. _Not bad Bella. Jake won't know what hit him. _I went downstairs to gather the desserts from the kitchen and said goodnight to Charlie. I packed the truck carefully so nothing would spill and sped all the way to LaPush.

The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. I parked my truck at Sam and Emily's place and walked to their front door, arms loaded with desserts. Before I could knock, the door swung open and I was met with Quil and Embry's smiling faces.

"Bella!" Quil bellowed, "I see you couldn't stay away from me." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Bella," Embry said with a little wave. He reached out to relieve me of my burden and I smiled gratefully.

"Hi guys," I returned, smiling genuinely at both of them. Out of the pack, these were Jake's closest friends and they had helped brighten my day many afternoons when we all hung out after Edward left. They ushered me inside where Emily was grabbing some food to take outside. I really liked Emily. She had one of those warm personalities that made you feel like old friends even if you'd just met. She greeted me with a huge smile and hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could come."

"Thanks for having me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, go outside and have fun." Embry sat my desserts in the kitchen and followed me outside. The backyard had been decorated in a bright Hawaiian theme. Some of the other pack members were milling around talking and eating along with some other people from the reservation. I didn't really know anybody there outside the pack and I didn't see Jake anywhere. I took a seat at one of the tables that had been set up for the occasion and I noticed Embry sticking close to my side.

"Jake has the first two patrols tonight," he said explaining Jake's absence with a sheepish grin.

"And he asked you to be my bodyguard?" I asked, amused.

"No, he just knew that you wouldn't have a lot of friends here and asked me to make sure you were having a good time." That was so Jake. I smiled a little at that. He was so different from any other guy I had ever met.

"Well, thanks Embry, but what about you? I don't want you missing out on anything because you have to babysit me." He shrugged, and suddenly his eye caught sight of something in the distance.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" he asked hopefully. I followed his eye line and grinned. There was a group of gorgeous girls near the food.

"I'm absolutely famished. Can you get me something? Take your time. I want a little of everything." He shot to his feet and was over to the girls in a flash. I shook my head still smiling. Embry was a great guy and I hoped he could find a nice girl to hang out with. I sat back in my chair and looked around. I waved to Billy, who was sitting in a corner with some of the other older adults. Paul and Jared were piling their plates with food. Sam was over by the grill with Seth Clearwater. It looked like Sam was giving him grill master tips and Seth was nodding enthusiastically. A plate plopped down on the table in front of me overflowing with food. Embry dropped into the chair beside me with his own heaping plate.

"Back so soon?" I joked and he smiled.

"I have to play it cool, you know." He popped a potato chip into his mouth. He was definitely spending too much time with Quil. We ate in companionable silence and I sat back patting my full belly contentedly. Embry got up to go back for seconds and as soon as he left, Sam approached the table. I felt a spark of apprehension. Even though I knew that he was pack leader and not some cult leader as I had originally thought, he still gave me the creeps.

"Bella," he said as he approached, "I need to talk to you. About Jacob." He sat in Embry's vacated chair.

"Is something wrong with Jake?" He shook his head.

"Has he talked to you?"

"Not since breakfast this morning." I was starting to worry. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to get to the point.

"I figured as much," he muttered. "Listen Bella, this is very important. I don't know what's going on between you and Jacob, but it has to end now." I sucked in a sharp breath at his words, but he continued.

"He's going to meet his mate one day and he won't be able to resist the pull he feels toward her. I told him this morning. I am trying to spare you both. After what happened with Emily, Leah and I couldn't let that be your fate too." My eyes found Leah Clearwater in the crowd. She was sitting at a table by herself, her permanent scowl in place. I remember Jake telling me that she and Sam used to be an item. Suddenly the pieces clicked together.

"This mating thing..." I started.

"Imprinting," he interrupted.

"This imprinting thing is what got between you and Leah." He nodded solemnly.

"Once I met Emily, it was like a magnet. I still loved Leah, but I couldn't resist my attraction to Emily. Bella, it doesn't matter what he feels for you now, the imprint overrules everything. Once he meets her, he'll have to leave you." I couldn't breathe. I was going to lose Jake. Just like Charlie lost my mom. Just like when Edward left. Tears rushed into my eyes and I got to my feet unsteadily backing away from Sam. This couldn't be happening. I saw Billy staring at us from across the yard. He saw the look on my face and started in our direction. I moved slowly until I reached the edge of the woods then I broke into a run.

"Bella, wait!" Billy's voice called after me, but I kept running. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I needed to get away from here. I ran the combination of darkness and tears making me stumble more than once. I ran until I heard the pounding of surf against the beach. I slowed to a walk and followed that sound. The rhythmic crashing of waves was calming, soothing. It reminded me of Jake.

The clouds broke as I reached the beach and the light of the moon bathed the water in an ethereal glow. I sat down in the sand and buried my face in my hands. If there was any doubt in my mind that I loved Jacob Black, it was erased now. The idea of losing him shook me to my core. I had once thought of Edward and Jacob as the moon and the sun and that was never truer than right now. I had found that I could live without the moon, but knew that I would die without the sun. It didn't matter if we had one year, one day or one hour, I resolved to spend that time loving him. I wouldn't do to him what Edward had done to me. If he wanted me, I would be his until fate decided otherwise. I got up, dusting off my jeans, determined to head back to the party. I spun around to go the way I had come and crashed into a rock solid chest.

"Jake," I breathed as his arms encircled me. His warmth, his scent, the steady pounding of his heart all washed over me. How could I have ever chosen anything but this? I pulled away and raised my tearstained face to meet his concerned eyes.

"Bells, I don't know what Sam told you," he began and I pressed my finger to his lips. I had to get this off my chest first.

"He told me about imprinting and I don't care. Nothing is ever guaranteed. I know that now. All we really have is this moment and I want to spend it with you. I think it's always been you." His response was to crush his lips to mine.

Jacob POV

I kissed her thoroughly. God I loved this girl! She had taken the imprinting news better than I'd thought she would, but she still didn't know the whole story. I still had to tell her that she was mine. I broke our kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Bella, there's more I have to tell you, but I don't want to do it here." She looked at me with a secret smile on her face.

"There's something I need to tell you too."

"Will you come home with me, Bells?" I asked extending my hand to her.

"Lead the way," she replied, twining her fingers through mine.

**A/N: Things are wrapping up with this story. Please let me know what you think. Reviews make my day!**

**I read the leaked Eclipse script. If anybody else has, send me a PM with your thoughts. I will avoid posting any thoughts here for those who don't like to be spoiled.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyer owns all. I just like Jacob Black way more than I should. Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and put my story on story alert. You guys rock. I can't tell you how much your feedback means to me. Thanks also to those who read but don't review. I know you're out there because I have more visitors to my story than I have reviews. LOL. If you can find it in your heart to de-lurk and review, please do so, even if it's anonymous. I was thinking about this song by Destiny's Child, Dangerously in Love. Youtube it if you have never heard it. I think the lyrics describe my Bella/Jake. Oh and check out my profile avatar if you want to see how I picture Jake in this story. Anyway without further ado, here's Chapter 10. Definite mature content ahead.

Jacob POV

We walked along in silence; joined hands swinging between us. This was going much differently than I'd pictured it in my mind. I was going to kill Embry for abandoning his post and Sam for interfering. The image of her tearstained face flashed before my eyes. She had cried enough tears in her lifetime. I wanted to spare her any more. I cast a sidelong glance in her direction. She was breathtakingly beautiful tonight. The moonlight on her pale face made her alabaster skin shimmer. Now that Billy had explained everything to me, I noticed so much more. When I was with Bella, she centered me. My world was righted and I felt like I could really breathe. I looked off at the waves breaking on the shore and when I looked back up she was staring at me.

"Where did you go just now?" she asked squeezing my fingers lightly.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight," I responded honestly. Even in the darkness I could see the faint pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied and I squeezed her fingers in return. "I can't remember the last time I saw you in clothes." I laughed out loud at that. I had chosen to wear khakis and a black button down shirt with some black boots.

"Does my being half-naked bother you?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Depends on which half," she replied saucily.

"Touché" By now we had reached my porch and I was suddenly nervous. Tonight was going to make or break the rest of my life depending on how she took the news. "Bells, can we sit out here for a minute?" I asked gesturing toward the rocking chairs and we sat down with our hands still linked. We rocked for a moment in silence.

Bella POV

"So Sam told you about imprinting huh?" I nodded slowly wondering where this conversation was going.

"Your imprint is your mate. It's like love at first sight. I get it. One day you are going to meet some girl and she'll turn your head for good. Is that about right?"

"Bella..." he started but I interrupted before he could continue.

"Jake it's okay. I know that will happen one day. I don't care. When I was down on that beach, I realized that you're the one I can't live without. I mean, you know I love you." He nodded. "You know I choose you." He nodded again. "Now I'm letting you know that this" I took his hand and placed it over my heart, "is completely yours for as long as we have together." His dark eyes shone as he took in my words. I could feel the warmth from his hand spreading through my body and I placed my own hand on top of his. "I just need you to promise me one thing."

Jacob POV

I almost laughed. Surely she knew that anything I had was hers. I had never seen Bella like this. So fiercely determined. So open. I could already read her like a book but her eyes were overflowing with devotion and I couldn't look away.

"Name it." I said hoarsely.

"Promise me that you'll always be my friend. Even after you meet her and she becomes the center of your world. Promise me that you'll never forget about me, because I know I'll never be able to forget you." Forget her? She was the most precious thing I had ever had the pleasure of holding in my arms and she thought I would forget her? She mistook my silence for disagreement and her eyes welled with fresh tears.

"Please Jake, promise me." I pulled her over into my chair so that she was straddling my lap. She leaned forward and touched her forehead to mine letting her tears drop silently on my shirt. I stroked her back soothingly.

"Bella, honey, look at me." She raised her eyes to my face, sniffling quietly. "No more tears, okay. Not ever."

"I can't help it, Jake. When I think of losing you forever, the tears just come. I can't stop it."

"But Bells, there's no need for them. I'm never leaving you." She looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"But Jake when you meet your imprint…"

"I already met her," I interrupted and her eyes grew wide.

"When?" she asked sadly. She made a move to slide off my lap, but I held her in place with my hands.

"As it turns out about 10 years ago, you see, her dad and my dad are kind of best friends." Her brows knitted in confusion.

"But Charlie is Billy's best friend."

"Bella Swan, haven't I told you it's always been you? You that I wanted? You that I loved? Turns out there's a reason." She was silent for a minute before she spoke and I my nerves started up again.

Bella POV

Me? He can't be serious. It was cruel of him to joke about this when it was obviously upsetting me. I searched his face for all signs of humor and found none. I shook my head. Could he really be telling the truth?

"Bella," he said quietly. "If you don't want this" he gestured between us "I'll respect that. I won't push you. Your happiness is the most important thing to me." I looked at his gorgeous angular face and full lips.

"I do, Jake. I want it all. I love you, and I'm never letting anything or anyone come between us again." I brushed my lips against his and when I pulled away there were tears in his eyes as well.

"Hey," I said brushing them away with my finger. "No more tears. Not ever." He grasped my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss my fingers.

"I promise you Bella. As long as I live, I will never make you regret this decision. Nobody will cherish you the way that I will." I looked into his eyes and I believed every word. My heart, my body, my everything was safely entrusted to him. I had always been hesitant about marriage or even long term commitments, but I knew this was right. I knew he was incapable of hurting me. He held me tightly and I exhaled. I took in everything. His scent. His warmth. His love. This was bliss, but I had to know all the details about this new development.

"Jake, when did this happen?"

"Bells, there's so much I have to tell you, but let's go inside first." He scooped me up and carried me over the threshold bridal style and crossed to his bedroom door in three quick strides. He set me on my feet to open the door and I gasped in surprise. Every surface was covered with candles. It was like stepping into a different world. There was a bucket of ice and two bottles of sparkling grape juice along with two wine glasses. I turned to face him and he was smiling.

"What's all this for?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I was just hoping we would have something to celebrate. "Make yourself comfortable," he continued. "I'll be right back for your Q&A session."

While he was gone I busied myself with opening one of the bottles of sparkling grape juice and pouring two glasses. I felt giddy as I took a sip. It was already a celebration for me. Tonight had been a revelation. I was done worrying about tomorrow. All that mattered to me right now was being here with Jake. I kicked off my boots and sat cross legged on the bed. Jake was back in a flash. I handed him a full glass and he took a small sip.

"You know this calls for a toast." I said reaching for my glass.

"What are we drinking to?" he asked raising his glass.

"To best friends. That's one constant thing you've always been to me." Our glasses clinked we drank.

"So," he said sitting his glass back down on the blanket, "are you ready to hear all about imprinting?"

Jacob POV

I relayed the story Billy had told me this afternoon and she sat listening with rapt attention. When I was finished she spoke quietly.

"Wow, so if this has been in effect for the last 10 years, how was I able to leave with my mom to Phoenix? Why was I able to fall for Edward?" I shrugged.

"Best Billy could figure is that even though the bond was there, it wasn't activated fully until I started phasing. Once we started spending so much time together, the bond between us strengthened. That's one of the side effects. The more we're together, the more we want to be together. When we're apart we'll feel an ache like something's missing and the longer we're apart the worse it gets. Once our relationship is, um, consummated, it will be permanent and you will be just as tightly bound to me as I am to you." She nodded thoughtfully. I was just glad she wasn't running. She was taking this awfully well for someone who'd just been told she was practically betrothed.

"Bella," I began softly, "are you okay? Are we okay?" She looked down at the glass in her hand for a moment as if gathering her thoughts, then raised clear brown eyes to mine.

"More than okay," she murmured. She sat her glass on the bedside table with a clink and moved closer to me. "Jake, I love you." She said simply capturing my lips in a heated kiss. The rollercoaster of emotions I had been on today was worth it to get to this one moment. Bella was mine, in my arms, and kissing me. I had been sure that she would freak, but she surprised me. I returned her kiss eagerly and she sighed softly in my arms. She pulled back slowly, forehead touching mine, fingers tracing the line of my jaw.

"Jake," she whispered huskily, "I think I'm ready." I looked at her for a second, confused.

Ready.

Ready?

Ready! Surely she didn't mean what I thought she meant. She pulled away even further, eyes alight with desire and reached for the hem of her sweater. One quick tug and it was on the floor. She was wearing a satin camisole in midnight blue that was molded to her perfect breasts like a second skin. She shimmied out of her jeans and revealed the matching boy shorts. I remembered the day in the dressing room, seeing her so self conscious, but no trace of that girl was here tonight. The woman before me met my scrutiny with a 'yeah I know I look hot' kind of grin. She reached her hands up to unbutton my shirt and I grabbed her wrist. She looked delectable. She was mine, and she wanted to make it forever. Everything I had been asking for was being offered to me, but I loved this girl too much to let her do this without being absolutely sure.

"Bells," I started, "you know we don't have to do this tonight. I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be madly in love with you if this doesn't happen tonight. Or tomorrow. Or even a month from now." I let go of her wrist and she continued unbuttoning. Once she had stripped the shirt off, her hands went to my pants shedding them quickly leaving me dressed in my black boxer briefs.

"Jake, I understand what you're trying to do, but you're wrong. I'm not doing this because I feel obligated to. I'm not doing this to prove to you that I really love you. I'm not even doing this because you told me that we are meant to be. I'm doing this because when I was sitting on that beach thinking that some other woman would have you one day, all I wanted was one more opportunity to be with you. I promised myself that I was done overanalyzing things. I want this", she gestured between us, "more than anything. And when I say that I'm ready, it's because I feel like I'm going to die if you don't touch me. What do you think I was about to tell you this morning?" I was speechless for the second time that day.

Bella POV

He was just looking at me, dumbfounded. I never thought I would see the day. Jacob Black shocked into silence. I straddled his lap peppering kisses on his jaw line. His mind my not have grasped things yet, but his body was already on board. I ground my softness into his hardness and moaned at the sensation. I felt warm hands encircle my waist and his fingers trailed up and down my back teasingly. He gripped my hip, pulling me closer and I threw back my head in pleasure. My whole body felt hot and Jake, well, he was always hot. I felt him fist the material of my camisole and I put a hand to his chest.

"Jake, I am kind of fond of this lingerie. So go easy, okay?" His laughter rumbled through his chest and his hands loosened on the material. He took pulled it up slowly, baring my breasts to his eyes. It was far from the first time he'd seen me like this, but something about it felt new. He traced his fingers along the swell of my chest and I shuddered from the pleasure it gave me. He flipped our position suddenly and he landed on top of me with an ease and grace that no man his size should have. This is how it had always been between us. Fluid. Effortless. I could see that now. Why I could never cut him out of my life completely. Why he was the one I always came back to. It was so much more than the imprint. It was more than desire. It was the man. He brushed my hair back from my face lovingly and I was mesmerized by the love reflecting form his smoldering eyes. I reached up to return the gesture.

"I'm an idiot, you know." I told him suddenly. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why, Bells?" he asked still stroking my face.

"Because I came so close to throwing this away. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He cut me off with another heated kiss and soon nothing else mattered but the feel of his lips on mine.

Jacob POV

I still couldn't believe this was really happening. I charted a trail of kisses down Bella's neck and continued down to lave her nipples with my tongue. I planned on making sure she was thoroughly worshipped tonight. She arched into my touch and the mewling noises she made drove me crazy with need. I continued down the smooth skin of her stomach and stopped when I reached her panties. I eased them down her legs carefully and looked at the vision that was spread in front of me. I clenched my jaw tightly and willed myself not to rush this. The boy in me was about to explode from being moments away from realizing one of my greatest fantasies, but the man wanted to make this the single most amazing experience in her life. No more regrets. Not for her. She was far too precious to me.

Her sex was wet and glistening and I could smell her strawberry body wash mixed with her own unique fragrance. I licked slowly, paying close attention to her body's reaction to my touches. When I was sure she was fully relaxed, I brought my fingers up and let them collect some of her wetness. I felt her stiffen slightly as I pushed one finger inside of her. I stilled until she began to moan again, and moved my finger experimentally feeling her clench around it as I pulled back. I watched her face carefully for any signs of pain before adding a second finger. She was moaning continuously now and I curled my fingers upward in a come hither motion. Bella's back arched violently and I said a silent thank you for my sister's monthly Cosmo magazines growing up.

"Oh yes! Jake! Don't ever stop! Please!" Would I ever get tired of hearing that? I kept a steady pace with my fingers and felt her thighs start to tremble on the precipice of release. I leaned in to suck her slippery nub into my mouth while I continued to stroke her intimately. I felt a rhythmic clenching begin seconds before I heard her scream out her release.

Bella POV

Was that me? It was like I was having an out of body experience. I reached for him and he kissed his way back up my body until we were once again face to face. I pulled at his boxer briefs and he helped me take them off. I could feel him, thick and hard, against my still quivering wetness. This was it. The moment that would change our lives forever. He kissed me sweetly and I returned in kind. My heart was hammering in my chest and I knew he could tell how nervous I was. I was sure that I wanted this, wanted him, and I forced myself to be calm.

Jacob POV

I broke our kiss just long enough to open the drawer on my nightstand. I had laughed when Billy brought these in my room a few months ago, but now I was glad my old man had been so cautious. I tore off one of the foil packets and turned back to Bella. Her lips were swollen from kissing and she had a gorgeous post orgasmic glow. She looked beautiful against my dark sheets. I looked to her eyes for any sign of fear or doubt, but found none. I could hear her heart thumping, but I wondered if she could hear mine. Guys aren't supposed to be all sentimental, but I was glad to be experiencing this first with her. My imprint. My soul mate. My Bella. I fumbled with the condom quickly figuring out how to put it on and I went back to kissing her.

Bella POV

I felt him nudge at my entrance and I angled my hips to him in anticipation. He had more than prepared me and he sank inside part way, stopping at my barrier.

"I love you, Bells," he said simply surging forward until he was fully seated inside me. The pain was sharp, but brief and soon replaced by something I'd never felt before. Wholeness. Contentment. Like pieces of a puzzle locking into place. Jake was trying his best to be still, letting me get accustomed to his considerable size. The corded muscles of his neck stood out in high relief as he struggled for control.

Jacob POV

Is there anything in the world more perfect than this? I had to get myself under control before I seriously embarrassed myself. Being connected to her like this was felt right, like she was always meant for me. She was squirming in my arms and I took that as my cue to move. Every time I pulled back, her silken walls gripped me so completely, drawing me back inside her body. Her kittenish moans were driving me insane and I tried to think of something, anything besides the beautiful brunette currently writhing underneath me. I kissed her neck and captured her lips with mine again, keeping a steady pace. She was moving her hips to meet me now, driving me deeper inside with each thrust. Her nails clawed at my back in passion, but I barely felt the pain for the pleasure. I wasn't going to last much longer, and I was determined that she be satisfied. My fingers found the place of our joining and I stroked her clit lightly.

"Yes! Jake I'm gonna…Oh God!" She clenched around me suddenly, mouth open in a silent wail of ecstasy and her orgasm triggered mine. I don't know how to describe the feeling. Have you ever been unmade and remade at the same time? I'd experienced orgasms before, but something was different about this. I knew that it meant forever. Bella had willingly joined her life with mine. I pulled away from her slowly and the faint coppery scent of blood hit my nostrils.

"Bells are you okay?" I asked nervously and she kissed me softly on cheek.

"It was perfect," she replied allaying my fears. I got up and quickly disposed of the condom, blew out all the candles and got back in bed where Bella laid her head across my chest. I tried to stay awake, but the stress of the day finally caught up to me. I drifted off knowing that I had the love of my life in my arms and all was right with the world.

XXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I woke at the first clap of thunder that sounded in the night. I was momentarily disoriented until I remembered. Jake's room. Imprinting. Passionate lovemaking. I grinned and stretched experimentally. I was a little sore but not too uncomfortable. I glanced at Jake, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. His handsome face took on a more youthful expression when he slept and I could see glimpses of the carefree boy I used to know. Not that I was complaining about the man he had become. I shook my head thinking that I'd ever thought he was 'sort of beautiful'. He was unbelievably gorgeous. I couldn't imagine how I had gotten so lucky. Another clap of thunder sounded and I sighed. The digital numbers on the bedside clock read 4am. We'd only been asleep for a few hours but it didn't seem like I would be going back to sleep any time soon. I contemplated waking Jake, but he was really grumpy if he didn't get enough rest. I grinned mischievously as a plan began to take shape. Maybe he wouldn't care if I woke him up in a really special way. I ducked covertly under the covers stifling a giggle at my 'mission'. I was pleased to find that he was still as naked as I was. His cock was already semi hard and I gripped it in my hand, stroking slowly. It lengthened almost instantly and he shifted a little in his sleep. I waited until I was sure he was still asleep and placed a kiss on the bell shaped tip. When he didn't move, I did more kissing and licking and teasing until I was all worked up and he was still snoring.

Jacob POV

My eyes fluttered open and a bolt of toe curling pleasure shot through me. I looked down at the source of said pleasure. Bella was totally completely engrossed in the sucking and licking and kissing she hadn't even noticed my open eyes. Her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot and my hips bucked involuntarily. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sorry," she said between long sweeps of her tongue, "did I wake you?" I stared open mouthed at her and she kissed her way up my body back to my lips.

"You did, but what a wakeup call. Can I put in a request for that every morning?"

"Only when I'm feeling particularly inspired." She was straddling me now. That seemed to be a favorite position of hers. This had definite possibilities.

"So Bells, to what to I owe the honor of your, uh, inspiration at 4:25 in the morning?"

"Well, the storm woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to wake you up too. I figured you would be less pissed if I was um, inspiring you when you woke up." I chuckled. She could wake me up in the middle of the night with oral sex, but couldn't say the words. It was beyond adorable.

"I see, and now that you've got my attention, what do you want to do now?" she pretended to think for a second.

"I think I want you again."

"Again?" I heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I'm starting to think you only love me for my body." She leaned down her bare nipples poking against my chest. She rubbed her nose lovingly with mine.

"No, Jake, there's so many more reasons I love you. Your amazing body is just a bonus." She kissed me for real this time and just like that, the mood changed. She leaned over to reach my top drawer and pulled out another foil packet. I watched as she rolled it over my length her brows drawn in concentration. She moved to lie down on the bed but I stopped her.

"I think I like you up here." Her eyes widened comically.

"I don't think I know what to do."

"Just do what feels good to you. I give you complete control." I stretched my hands up to interlace my fingers behind my head. "I won't even touch unless you want me to." She grabbed my hand and brought it to her breast.

"Oh, I want you to." I began rubbing my hands over her chest, caressing her hardened peaks while she positioned herself over my aching erection. I held my breath knowing that the sight before me would be forever etched in my memory as she impaled herself slowly on my cock.

Bella POV

I was not prepared for how different it would feel. I mean Jake was endowed, but it felt like he was touching every part of me right now. Every pass of his fingers over my nipples went straight to my core. I knew I would have to start moving soon, but I didn't want to let go of the completion I experienced with him inside of me. I wondered if that was an imprint thing or a Jacob thing. He moved his hips a little and I clenched around him to keep him connected to me. He made a strangled sound and dropped one of his hands to my hip. I took that as encouragement and began to move.

"That's it Bells," he said encouragingly. "Tell me how it feels. I want to hear you." His tone was commanding and even though he was in a submissive position. I still shivered.

"It feels wonderful," I said in a hoarse voice that didn't sound like me at all. I angled my hips a different way and suddenly he was hitting just the right spot inside me. I moaned loudly, and his grip tightened on my hips.

"Oh God, Jake! Feels so good!" I braced my hands against his chest, my movements more forceful.

"You like the way I fill you up?" Another moan was my only reply. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smirk. I squeezed hard, causing him to moan this time. I was sure I would have bruises where his fingers were holding me so tightly, but with the pleasure I was feeling I barely noticed. His other hand found my clit and he rubbed it tentatively. Another wave of pleasure bolted through my system. I could feel that familiar tingling start and I leaned back a little to give him better access.

"You like that Bella?" he asked his fingers moving more surely now.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly. My brain was turning to mush. I wasn't sure I could form coherent thoughts anymore, so I focused on his low sexy voice.

"I love seeing you like this. I'm so glad it's only for me."

"Only you" I babbled barreling closer to climax.

"Are you mine?" His breathing was more labored and I could tell he was close too. I was his. Completely utterly his.

"Only yours," I responded and the dam burst. Our cries mixed as we both rode out the waves of pleasure. I lay my head on his chest to catch my breath and I could feel his thundering pulse beneath my cheek.

"Bells, that was..."

"Incredible," I finished for him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Exactly the word I would have chosen."

"Will it always be like that?" I asked.

"Damn, I hope so." He replied and I giggled as we disentangled. I could feel my eyes getting heavy as he dashed off to the bathroom, and I was fast asleep by the time he returned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

"Ow, dammit!" Pots and pans clanked in the distance.

_Buzz_

_Crash_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

I opened my eyes and when I realized that the buzzing sound was my cell phone. I jumped up and retrieved it from my jeans pocket. It was a text from Alice.

_Hey B, come over for brunch. You can bring J if you want. Everybody's cool._

I frowned a little. Everybody couldn't be cool with it. I sent a quick reply.

_What about E?_

_He's been gone for days. _ Was her reply. I really did miss the rest of my vampire family. Just because things didn't work out with Edward and I didn't mean I couldn't still love them.

_I'm at Jake's now. Let me get back to you soon. K?_

_K, but don't take too long. Esme's planning on cooking up a storm. LOL. She's going to make extra for the Big Bad._

_K, 5 min._

I found an oversized t-shirt of Jake's and pulled it on. I peeked out of his room looking for Billy, but the coast was clear. I found Jake in the kitchen standing amid burnt pancakes and soupy undercooked scrambled eggs. There was currently a frying pan full of burning bacon smoking on the stove.

"Um Jake, is everything okay in here?" I asked amused. He was trying to make me breakfast and I appreciated the gesture, but he was failing miserably.

"Morning Bells, did I wake you?"

"It's barely morning Jake. It's 11:30. What's all this?"

"Well when I stayed over at your house, you made me breakfast. I was trying to return the favor. Pretty lame huh?"

"Not lame. Sweet." I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and he looked down at me adoringly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Great. A little sore, but nothing a nice hot shower can't fix." He assessed me a minute longer, then nodded.

"Any regrets?" he asked and I perfectly understood. I had gone from breaking off my engagement with one man to finding out I was somewhat engaged to another already. I couldn't write a better soap opera than this.

"Not a one," I said honestly, and I was true. I was exactly where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be. Always. He broke into my smile and it was like the sun coming out on a cloudy day.

"So," he said clearing his throat to shake off the emotional atmosphere. "I don't know what to do about breakfast." I was quietly contemplating how to ask this question. I decided just to jump right in.

"I know somewhere we could go for brunch. Buffet style. All you can eat." He brightened instantly.

"Okay, but it's my treat."

"Oh you won't need any money. Alice invited me over. She says you're invited to. If you want to come." I looked down, not wanting to see the expression on his face. I imagined it would be somewhere between shocked and disappointed. When I dared peak through my lashes, he looked like he may be considering it.

"What about, uh, him?" he asked hesitantly.

"Gone." I replied. "Has been for a few days."

"And this is another one of those things that's important to you?" I shrugged.

"I would love to see everyone. They really are like part of my extended family. Kind of like how I feel about the pack."

"Alright," he consented. "We'll go. Anybody civilized enough to have brunch can't be all bad." I smiled widely and threw my arms around his neck.

"Best. Werewolf. Ever." I said sincerely.

"You better believe it."

I texted Alice back to tell her that we would be coming and she said that everything would be ready in about an hour. Jake agreed to meet me at the house and we would drive over together. Embry had brought my truck over sometime in the night and the keys were in it. I blew kisses to Jake and headed back to Forks. I was dressed in Jake's shirt and my jeans and a quick glance in the rearview mirror told me that I looked like a woman who had stayed up half the night shagging her boyfriend. Luckily Charlie was already at work, I thought as I turned onto my street. Except he wasn't. His cruiser was still parked in the driveway. My heart sank and I started thinking of what excuse I could give for being out all night.

I tiptoed to the door, which was silly. My old clunker of a truck could be heard from miles away. He probably already knew I was out here. I opened the door slowly hoping maybe he was sleeping in, but luck was not on my side. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me, folding his paper. "Turns out I wasn't needed at the station this morning. How was the cookout?"

"Great," I said a little too brightly. "Sam and Emily throw a great party."

"Did Jake figure out what was wrong with your truck? Billy told me it died last night, so he let you stay over." I was going to have to bake Billy a whole bakery full of pies. The man was a lifesaver.

"Yep, he tinkered around under the hood and it started right up," I lied easily inching for the staircase.

"Boy, I'll tell you. That Jake's pretty good with his hands." He said picking up his paper again.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out before dashing upstairs. He was pretty good with those hands. I ran to my room and shut the door leaning against it. I was going to have to be more careful before Charlie started hating Jake as much as he had Edward. I was about to turn to my closet to look for something to wear for brunch when I caught sight of a plastic bag on my bed. There was a folded sheet of paper next to it. I picked up the paper first.

_Bells,_

_I was born at night, but not last night. Be safe._

_Dad._

I picked up the bag with shaking hands and peeked inside. There was a box of Trojan condoms, ribbed for her pleasure, staring back at me. I opened the drawer of my nightstand, throwing bag and everything in. Then I sat on my bed and tried not to die of mortification.

**A/N: No, Jake is not scared of Edward. He was merely thinking of Bella's feelings and her safety. Remember, he has learned from Edward's jealous possessiveness that attitude doesn't really work with Bella. I realize his agreement to brunch is a little out of character, but I'm going to fix it up a little next chapter. Just keep reading. You'll see. How did you like the comic relief at the end of the chapter? I haven't deliberately tried to be funny in this story until now. What did you think? Please review! Lurkers, de-lurk and review!! I live for feedback! If I'm taking too long to update, check out some of my other stories. I'd really like to know what you guys think of Green Eyed Girl (jealous Bella). I don't have any reviews for that yet. Anyway, I'll try not to be so long in getting the next chapter out. R&R!**


End file.
